The Rabbit-Girl and The Wolf-Boy
by Abby254
Summary: Follow Cherry as she met Ame and how their friendship grew.
1. first meet

Well, the past month came and gone and Cherry and Ame have become really great friends. Even, Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara liked being around Ame. The 6 friends were walking past the Bakery Shop, where, her mother, her big sister and Amy owned and worked at. The shop was really popular around Mobotropolis, either the sweets were really good or the fact that the bakers were really nice.

Cherry stopped at the window and saw her sister at the counter taking orders from a couple of customers while Amy and her mother, Vanilla were in the back, making the orders. She even saw her niece, Berry, her Digimon, Gabu, her nephews, Tyler with Gao and Runt, inside the shop watching her mother, and even saw Emily helping out, too.. She looked at her 5 friends. "Why don't we go inside and see if Berry and Gao can come along, too." Cherry suggested.

The 5 friends nodded and Cherry, Louis and Flara went inside the shop. Cream looked up and saw her kid sister walking and gave her a warm smile. "Hello, Cherry." Cream greeted. "Hello, Cream. Hey, is okay if Berry and Gabu can come with me, Vick, Louis, Bella, Flara and Ame for a good walk, please?" Cherry asked. Cream smiled and nodded as she looked at her daughter.

Berry and Gabu smiled and ran over to Cherry and grabbed her hand and the 5 friends walked out of the shop and left the shop with the rest of their friends. Cream smiled as the children left. Vanilla and Amy walked out of the kitchen and saw Cream looking at the door still. "Was that your little sister that came and took Berry, Cream?" Amy asked her best friend. Cream looked at Amy and nodded.

"Yes. She did came by with Hana's son as well." Cream responded. Tyler looked at his mom when she mentioned about Cherry and Ame. Then, he pointed his finger to his open mouth and made a gagged sound. Runt looked at his older twin brother and gave him a confused look. "Why are you doing that for, Tyler?" Runt asked him. "I think Aunt Cherry is in serious *shudders* L-O-V-E with Ame, Runt." Tyler responded.

Cream heard what Tyler said and looked at her mother who was looking at the counter with a small smile on her face. She smiled as well when she saw Vanilla smile. Maybe, Ame was the _one_ for her baby sister. Amy noticed this and giggled a little. "Well, if the 3 of us are thinking the same thing, then it might be true! I think little Cherry might actually have someone in her life other than us!" Amy said with a smile.

Meanwhile, the 8 friends continued their walking around the city. They made it to the park and saw a bunch of kids playing and their parents watching and talking to each other. Berry gasp and hid behind Cherry and watch the kids and their parents as the group pass by them. Ame noticed this and he gave Cherry a concern look and Cherry noticed his look.

She looked behind her and saw why Ame gave her a worried look. Berry was really nervous about being seen in public because of what she is. "A-Auntie? I don't want to be here right now." Berry said with a nervous voice. "Hey. It's alright, kid. _We'll_ make sure no one makes fun of you or harms you, if they did, then I'll pound them!" Cherry said as she made a fist and hit her other hand with it.

Vick, Gabu, Louis, Bella and Flara nodded in agreement. Berry smiled and giggled at this and she came from behind her and started walking next to her again. She looked at Cherry's hand and began to hold it again. Ame smiled as he saw her feeling more comfortable again. Then, something caught his eye and barley gasp at what he saw. He noticed that she had an extra tail. He's only known her for a month and he never noticed it before.

He knew she was a hybrid, but that never occurred to him that she had 2 tails instead of one. He even knew that her father and her older brother, Tyler had 2 tails, but not her. Cherry noticed Ame looking at Berry's twin tails and gave him a 'I thought you already knew' look. He noticed Cherry's look and shook his head and mouthing "I _didn't_ know". Cherry rolled her eyes playfully and giggled a little.

Berry smiled and they kept walking. They finally came across a picnic table and sat down at it. Cherry grabbed the picnic basket she had with her and with Berry's help, they set the table up and now, the table had nothing but, cakes, sweets and PokéPuffs across the table. Ame's eyes widen at the spread and the aroma from the food made his mouth water a little. "Hehe! Ame, you're drooling!" Cherry teased as she saw his look.

The group sat down and they began to eat a little bit at a time. Ame gave the Digimon and the Pokémon a curious look as he ate his strawberry short cake. He cleared his throat and looked at Cherry. "So... I've been meaning to ask you something, Cherry." He said and Cherry looked at him with a curious look. "yes? What is it, Ame?" She asked. "How'd long have you been with... Brick, Lousi, Ella and Sara?" Ame asked as he was trying to remember their names.

The 3 Pokémon and the Digimon gave the boy a weird and confused look. Cherry and Berry looked at each other for a minuet and burst out laughing. Ame gave them a curious look. "What? What did I say?" He asked. "Heheheh. S-Sorry. It's just... *clears throat* It's just how you said their names. It's Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara and I've known them for a quite a while now." Cherry responded.

"Yeah, but, _how_ or _where_ did you meet them?" Ame asked. "Hmm. Well, we met Vick and Gabu at my parents' Christmas party almost a year ago." Cherry responded. "Oh. Then, how'd you meet Louis, Bella and Flara, Cherry?" He asked and got their names right this time. "Well... We met Louis _and_ Bella a month after we met Gabu and Vick." Cherry responded.

Bella and Louis nodded in agreement when Cherry mention about them. "Yeah, Yeah! We met Cherry and the heroes when I met Bella _after_ I escape from these bad men!" Louis stated.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback: 5 months ago)**_

 **(Louis' P.O.V)**

I was training at a place called "Paradise Kingdom". I was being taking care of by a very nice elderly man who was training me to use Aura Sphere. One day, I was still training and I got better at using Aura Sphere! Then, the man called me over and he gave a wooden sculpture of me as a gift for my hard work. Boy, the wooden figure was cool, like me!

But then, a group of men came over and try to take me away! Which they succeeded sadly and they took me into a research center. Later, a group of men broke into the isolated research center and told me to come back to the kingdom with them and I did. But, I was using my Aura when I heard their evil plot and I needed to get away, so I use my Aura Sphere to blast a hole to get out and _I_ succeeded this time. But, I got hurt while doing it and I ran off and far away, too.

But, I knew they will find me. So, I tried to find a way to get back to my home. The next morning, I walked as I held my poor injured arm. Then, something caught my eye as I saw a brown blur run past me and I followed it. When, I found the place where the creature was, I gasped as I saw an Eevee dancing gracefully on a rock and not even noticing I was there and her singing was beautiful as well.

 **(No one's P.O.V)**

The Riolu looked at the Eevee dance still and he didn't move as he saw this Pokémon dance as if she was at a performance. Once she was done, she stood on her hinds legs and did a quick bow as if she pretended to hear an audience's applause. "Heh, Heh! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! You all are a wonderful audience." The Eevee smiled. Riolu smiled and he walked over to Eevee.

Eevee's back was to the Riolu and she didn't even know that was he was coming up to her. "WOW!" Evee jumped in surprised and turned around quickly and saw Riolu standing there. "O-Oh my goodness! D-Did you hear and see all that?!" Eevee asked in surprised. Riolu felt bad about scaring her and tried to calm her down. "H-Hey! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." Riolu responded with a guilty voice.

Eevee calmed down and let out a sigh in relief. "That's okay. I was just a little surprised, that's all." Eevee said. Riolu smiled at this creature, he was beginning to like her. "Well, I'm Eevee and I want to be a part of a Pokémon Showcase Performance." Eevee said as she did a quick twirl. "Huh. Cool! But... Aren't you supposed to have a trainer to be a part of this Pokémon showcase?" Riolu asked curiously.

"Well, yeah. But, I'm just waiting for the _perfect_ trainer." Eevee responded. "Perfect trainer?" Riolu asked. "Mm-hm. Yeah! A trainer who would want to be a really great performer!" Eevee responded. "Oh. But, how do you know anything about Pokémon Performances, if you're in the forest so much?" Riolu asked another question. "I go to the city sometimes and sneak myself in see most of the performances. That's how." Eevee responded with a big grin on her face.

"Mmmm. Alright. Well, I'm Riolu and I need to get back to Paradise Kingdom!" Riolu said as he greeted himself. "Paradise Kingdom? *gasp* Are you some kind of Royalty Pokémon? Are you king or a prince?" Eevee asked in astonishment. "What? No, no, no. I'm actually the kingdom's guardian. I'm trying to learn to use my special aura powers and my new move Aura Sphere." Riolu responded.

"Really? Then, why are _you_ all the way out here and away from home?" Eevee asked curiously. "Well, I was taken away from my caretaker by these evil human men and I was tricked into their dirty work and then, I was saved by another group of men but, they wanted to take me away instead of helping me. So, I escaped and that's when I saw you run by me and followed you here and saw you danced so good!" Riolu explained.

Eevee nodded at this and walked up to Riolu. "Then, you need to get home, where you'll be safe. But first, we need to get that injury treated." Eevee said as she saw Riolu's injured arm. Riolu nodded and the 2 Pokémon friends ran off. Meanwhile at the park, the Sonic Heroes we're having a nice picnic. The grown-ups were setting up the tables and the kids were playing with each other.

"I'm going to get y'all, Blitz!" Cherry exclaimed as she was chasing a light silver male hedgehog and he was laughing as the 8-year old rabbit was chasing him around. "Hahaha! In your dreams, Cherry- Pie!" Blitz exclaimed at the young rabbit. He was a year older than Cherry and they both liked chasing one another. They ran to the entrance of the forest.

"Whoa!" Cherry said as she just stopped running. "Huh? What is it Cherry?" Blitz asked as he saw her holding her head. "I... I don't know, Blitz. But... I-I just felt something really weird and it was close by too." Cherry responded as she got herself together. They heard something in the bushes and it startled the 2 friends and braced themselves.

"Eep!" Cherry said as she saw the bushes move. "Huh? Who's there?!" Blitz said as he got in front of Cherry and flames came out of his hands. The others heard and ran over to see what the commotion is about. Then, Riolu and Eevee came out of the bushes and gasped as they saw the heroes in front of them. "Whoa! It's a Riolu and an Eevee!" Sammy exclaimed with awe.

"They're so cute!" Hannah said. She was a light purple cat and she was Blitz's little sister and she was standing next to her younger twin brother, Ray. They're the same age as Cherry. "Grrr!" Riolu said as he got in front of Eevee and Vick, Agu, Gabu and Gao got in front of the others and started to growl back. "Wait, guys!" Berry said as she got in front of the Digimon.

"We shouldn't attack _just_ yet! They haven't attacked us yet either. Besides, I think this Riolu is hurt." Berry said as she saw the injury on Riolu's arm, which he was holding. "You're right, sweetie. We need to treat that injury and now!" Cream said as she was slowly walking near the 2 Pokémon. Riolu growled as Cream got even closer to them and he put his paw up and released a blue orb from his paw. "AURA SPHERE!" Riolu yelled and the move hit Cream.

"RIOLU!" Eevee yelled and the Pokémon looked back and saw Eevee glaring at him. "What? She was getting to close to us!" Riolu exclaimed. Tails and Berry ran to Cream and sat her up. "You alright, honey?" Tails asked his wife. "Yeah. But... I thought Riolu aren't supposed to use Aura Sphere until they evolved into Lucario?" Cream asked as she looked at Riolu in awe.

"That's true. But, it depends on who's training Riolu. If a specific trainer trains Riolu for a good while, they'll learn Aura Sphere before they are _even_ Lucario." Ben explained. "Then, Riolu belongs to someone?" Runt asked. Ben nodded at the young lopped ear rabbit. Cherry looked at Riolu in awe and towards him and Eevee. Argyle saw his kid sister ran towards them and him and Laura-Su gasped at this.

"Stop, Cherry! He'll try to attack you like he did to Cream! Cherry!" Argyle yelled as he saw her. Riolu saw this. "AURA SPHERE!" Riolu yelled again, but the move flew towards Cherry's feet and caused her to fly back. "AAAHHHH!" Cherry yelled as she flied back and turn over in the air and landed on her stomach. "CHERRY!" Vector, Vanilla, Cream, Argyle and yelled. Berry gasped and ran over to Cherry.

She got on her knees and looked at Cherry. "Are you alright, Auntie Cherry?" Berry asked with an concern look. Cherry sat up and smiled. "Ugh! Yeah. I'm fine, Berry. But, wow! That Riolu is pretty powerful! But, I want to help him." Cherry said as she got on her knees. Riolu walked over to the friends and put his paw back up and an Aura Sphere formed in his paw.

Cherry and Berry gasped at this and Cherry grabbed Berry and hugged her closed to her and brace themselves for Riolu's attack. "AURA SPHERE!". The Aura Sphere launched from Riolu and was going towards Cherry and Berry. The others gasped at this and so did Eevee. Then, she ran as fast as she can and jumped in front of the 2 friends and released a move. "SHADOW BALL!" Eevee yelled and a purple orb was launched from her mouth and collided with the Aura Sphere and blew it up.

Riolu gasp from this and so did Cherry, Berry and the others as they saw this sudden rescue. "That's enough, Riolu! These people didn't do nothing to us! They only wanted to help you with your injury!" Eevee said with a glare look on her face. "GRRR! Why should I trust them?! I've had enough of trusting people and find out that I'm being used or taken away further!" Riolu yelled.

"And what's worse is that _you're_ helping them, Eevee! You're supposed to help me get back! Not betray me as well!" Riolu said. Cherry's ears lowered a little bit in guilt as she heard this conversation between the 2 Pokémon. Riolu looked like he was in rush to get to somewhere and quick. Riolu just growled at Eevee and raised his paw up at Eevee. "W-What are you doing, Riolu?! You ain't using that move on me are you?" Eevee asked in shock as the move formed in Riolu's paws.

"AURA SPHERE!" Riolu yelled and the move launched at Eevee. But, then a cloaked figure ran in front of Eevee and deflected the move with his hand. The others gasped at this and the figure pulled his hood down, revealing a young, teenage human boy looking at Riolu with a smile. "Nice move, guy." The boy said to Riolu. Riolu growled and ran back into the forest after he launched another Aura Sphere at the ground to make it too dust for them to see.

Cherry gasped at this and tried to run into the forest. "Riolu!" She yelled, but she was pulled back by her big sister, Cream. "No, Cherry! It's too dangerous for you to go after that Pokémon!" Cream exclaimed. Cherry got angry at her and pulled out of her sister's grip. "No, Cream! I have to help that Pokémon out! He's hurt and I need to find and help him!" Cherry explained.

"Well, then I'm coming with you, kid." The boy said with a smile. Cherry smiled as well and Berry got excited and jumped up and down with her Digimon, Gabu. "Yay! I want to come! I want to come!" She said with excitement. Everyone smiled at that and they all nodded in agreement as well. "Well then, we should find him and fast too!" Eevee said. They all nodded in agreement and followed Eevee and the boy into the forest.

After 10 minutes of searching, they finally found Riolu standing in a tree and looking ahead. They all hid behind bushes and stared at the Pokémon. "So Eevee, how long have known Riolu?" Dash asked the little Pokémon. "For about a couple of hours now. You see, he needed my help to get away from some bad people that are after him. All he wanted to do, is to get back home." Eevee explained.

"What do you mean by "get back home"?" Tails asked curiously. "I'll explain that. Riolu belonged to a place called Paradise Kingdom." The boy responded. "Paradise Kingdom? I think me and Aleena heard of that before." Ben said as he tried to remember about the name. Then it clicked to Aleena. "Of Course! That's where our good friend, Jerald (Riolu's caretaker) lives." Aleena explained.

Ben nodded in agreement. Cherry looked at her and uncle and then looked at the Riolu. She noticed how sad and lonely he was. Then, her ears twitch to a rustling sound and saw a saw a man running towards Riolu. "Ha! Found you!" The man said and Riolu gasp at this. The man threw his Pokéball and out came a Crobat. "Crobat, Wing Attack!" The man yelled. Crobat flew towards Riolu with his wings glowing. "WING ATTACK!" The Pokémon yelled.

The attack hit the tree branch and Riolu fell. The heroes gasp and Cherry ran out of the bush. "NO! RIOLU!" Cherry yelled as she ran faster and jumped and caught the fallen Pokémon and rolled and landed on her feet. She stood up and looked at the wide eyed Pokémon and giggled a little. "Heheh! Are you alright, Riolu?" She asked with a little bit of a concern voice.

"Y-Yeah! I guess so." Riolu responded with a little bit of a shaken voice. The others ran out and looked at the men. "Cherritha! Are you alright?!" Vanilla asked with a very worried look on her face. "Yes, mom! I'm fine. Sorry for scaring you like that." Cherry responded and apologizing for her sudden reaction to Riolu falling from the branch from the man's Crobat's attack.

Koda got a good look at the men and gasped as he saw a familiar vehicle. "Hey! I know you! You're Hunter J's henchmen! What do y'all want with Riolu?!" Koda asked with anger in his voice. The others gasped at Koda's sudden remark to the men. "None of your business, kid! Hand over Riolu to us!" The main leader said. Cherry gave them an angry look and backed away a little and kept Riolu close to her.

"No! So, go away! Vick! Eevee!" She called and her Veemon friend and the brown Pokémon got in front of her and got into their fighting stances. "Eevee! Use Shadow Ball on the Crobat and Vick help her out with your Vee Headbutt!" Cherry ordered and the 2 friends did what she told them. "Alright! SHADOW BALL!" Eevee responded and used her move on Crobat but he dodge the attack.

"Vee Headbutt!" Vick yelled as he jumped and used his move with his head, but the Crobat dodge his attack. But then, Riolu jumped out of Cherry's arms and his Aura Sphere formed in his paws. "AURA SPHERE! RAWW!" Riolu yelled and the attack hit the Crobat. The henchmen were impressed and the rest of them brought their Pokémon and they surrounded Cherry, Vick, Riolu and Eevee.

"Uh-Oh! I think we're in trouble now, guys." Cherry said with a nervous voice and saw the henchmen's Pokémon surrounding them. "No where to run now, kid! Get Riolu!" The leader said and the Pokémon walked towards the 3 friends and Riolu. "I'll help you!" The boy said and pulled his cloak off and he wore Pokémon Ranger clothing and a capture styler on his hand.

The heroes gasp at his clothing and the styler. He saw an Ariados and used his Capture Styler. "Capture On!" The boy said and a capture disc spun around the spider Pokémon. "Vatonage! Hup. Hup." He said as he made different marks in the air and the light fused with Ariados. "Capture Complete!" The boy said as he looked at his styler. "Now Ariados, String Shot!" He yelled and Ariaodos heard.

"STRING SHOT!" The Pokémon yelled and some web strings was shot out of his mouth and tied up the henchmen. "Now my turn! Eevee can you use dig?" Cherry asked as she picked Riolu back up. "Yes!" Eevee responded and nodded. "Heh. Then, use dig and trapped those bad guys!" Cherry ordered as she held Riolu in one hand and pointed at the henchmen with the other.

Eevee nodded and jumped into the air. "DIG!" Eevee yelled and her paws were moving in the air and she hit the ground and dust appeared from it. The dust cleared and there was a enormous hole in the ground. The henchmen and their Pokémon looked around for Eevee. Then, they heard something from underneath them and the ground split from the bottom of their feet and they fell into the hole.

Eevee came out of the and did a graceful landing in front of the heroes and she landed on all 4 of her feet and shook the dirt off her brown pelt. "TA-DA!" Eevee said and the gang laughed and clapped at Eevee's move and landing. "Great! Thanks, kid!" The boy asked. "Wow, Cherry! That Eevee obeyed you as if she was _your_ Pokémon! Amazing!" Manny said.

Cherry blushed and chuckled shyly as she scratched the back of her head. "Aww! Thanks guys! But, most of the credit should go to Vick, Eevee and Riolu! They helped out a lot!" Cherry said as she pointed at her Digimon friend and the 2 Pokémon. Then, she looked at the boy. "And he also helped out too by using his Pokémon Ranger Capture Styler and caught that Ariados!" She said.

The boy smile and winked and gave her a thumbs up. "No problem! Glad to help." The boy said and walked over to the Ariados. "He's a really cool Pokémon Ranger." Sam said. "Actually. He's no ordinary Pokémon Ranger, he's a TOP Pokémon Ranger!" Cherry said as she was still holding Riolu while Vick and Eevee followed her. Vick jumped on her shoulder and the children gave her a confused look.

"Top Ranger? What's that and how do you know about it, Cher?" Rector asked his kid sister. "Well, if you noticed the way his styler looked that's one way. Plus, when a ranger uses "Vatonage" that indicates that he's a Top Pokémon Ranger. I learned that in school!" Cherry explained. "Ohhhhh!" The others said. After the boy released Ariados, he walked over to Cherry and kneeled down to her height and dug through his pocket.

He pulled out a bag and pulled out a wooden doll out of the bag and showed it to Riolu. "It's alright, Riolu. You have nothing to fear, now that we dealt with those goons." The boy said as he put the doll back in the bag and put it around Riolu's neck. "Huh?" Riolu asked as he looked at the boy. He held his hands out to Cherry. "Can I hold him for now, please?" The boy asked.

Cherry backed up a little and gave him a unsure look and shook her head a little. "N-No. Sorry, it's just... I would rather be more comfortable if I held Riolu a little bit longer." Cherry said as she held Riolu closer to her. Then, she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and she looked up and saw her mother and her sister giving a stern look.

"What? What did I do?" Cherry asked with a worried voice. "Cherry. Hand Riolu to the boy, plea-!" The boy put his hand up to stop Vanilla from continuing on. "It's alright, ma'am. She can still hold him, just follow me." The boy said and he ran off with the Sonic Heroes running behind him. "So... Are you _really_ a Top Pokémon Ranger?" Manny asked.

The boy turned around and nodded in agreement. "That's right. The name's Kellyn. My mission is to bring Riolu back home!" Kellyn asked. "We're the Sonic Heroes, home dawg! I'm Argyle Chaotix and this is my twin bro, Rector and you already know our little sis, Cherry and her Digimon, Vick." Argyle said. The others did the same thing and they all introduce to each other to Kellyn.

"We stop here!" Kellyn said as they made out of the forest and stood by a river. "Alright. Let me see Riolu's wound." Kellyn said as he pulled out a Potion and he sprayed the stuff on Riolu's injury. "Yikes! That stings!" Riolu said as he winced in pain. Cherry gently rubbed Riolu's head. "Hey, it's okay. It stings but it's going to help your wound heal. Here, let me put a bandage on it." Cherry said as she ripped a piece of her light purple jacket and wrapped and tied it around Riolu's arm.

"Better?" Cherry asked the Pokémon as he saw his covered up wound. "Much, thank you, Cherry." Riolu said and he walked over to the side of the river and bend down and took the bag from around his neck off and pulled out the wood figurine of himself and just stared at it. "Hey. Isn't that the doll that you gave Riolu a few minutes ago?" Silver asked as they saw Riolu starring at it.

"Yeah. That was a gift that Riolu received from the man that raised him." Kellyn responded. After Kellyn mentioned that, Cherry held her head. "WHOA!" Cherry said as she saw a vision of a symbol on a house and an old man that gave Riolu the wooden doll. The vision stopped and Cherry walked over to Riolu with Vick, Eevee, Berry and Gabu following her.

"That gift means a lot to you, huh?" Cherry said as she bend down to Riolu's height. "Huh?" Riolu asked with a confused look as he turned around and saw Cherry stand behind him. "See, you used your Aura to tell me." Cherry said with a smile. "Wha..." Riolu gasped. Everyone but Kellyn, gasped at what Cherry said, even Vick did. "Whoa." Riolu said as he blink in disbelief.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

Cherry, Vick, Eevee, Berry, Gabu, Amy, Emily, Pala, Ben, Koda and Agu were with Kellyn and in a cave and searching for the client who has finally got his mitts on Riolu thanks to Hunter J in finally finding Riolu and capturing him by her Cement Cannon. Now, they a crossed 3 blocked paths. "Oh, great! Now which did that buffoon went with Riolu?" Amy said as she and Emily had their hammers out, ready to bash one of the blocked paths.

Cherry looked for a minute and closed her eyes. "C'mon, Riolu. Tell me. Where are you, bud?" Cherry asked with only Berry, Vick and Eevee hearing. Then, a vision of Riolu appeared with the client as they blasted through the cave wall and walked outside, then it disappeared. "WHOA!" Cherry said as she quickly opened her eyes. "AMY, EMILY! They're on the one on the left side!" Cherry yelled. "Alright! Ready, dear?" Amy asked her daughter.

"Yes, mom!" Emily responded and both hedgehog girls began clearing the path by using their Piko Piko Hammers. The client and his Aggron made out of the cave. "HOLD IT!" The client stopped and gasped as he saw the heroes. "ALRIGHT! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Emily shoted as they made it out. "How... How did you find us?!" The client asked. "That' easy! Riolu told me!" Cherry responded. "Told you?" The client asked as he looked at Riolu with a confused look.

"We're taking Riolu back with us!" Kellyn said at the client. "Not a chance! Aggron, Double-Edge!" The client ordered. "DOUBLE-EDGE!" The Aggron said as he rushed at the heroes. "Now Donphan, take down!" Kellyn ordered the Donphan he captured with his styler earlier. "TAKE DOWN!" Donphan said as he charged at Aggron and knocke him through the air and into his trainer.

Once the client was hit by his Pokémon, the case that had the cemented Riolu in was knocked out of his hands and landed on the ground. "RIOLU!" Cherry shouted as she, Vick, Eevee, Vanilla, Cream, Berry and Gabu ran to Riolu's case and she picked it up and slide the handle down all the way and it released Riolu from it. "Huh? Wha? Where-!" Riolu asked as he looked around with a confused look.

He smiled wide he saw Cherry. "AAHHH! CHERRY!" He said happily as he jumped into Cherry's arms and she caught him and he hugged her. "You're okay! Riolu, you're okay!" Cherry said as she hugged Riolu. "Yeah! Thanks to you and the others!" Riolu said, still hugging Cherry. "Riolu belongs to me! Aggron, Hyperbeam!" The client ordered. "HYPER..." Aggron said as his mouth began to glow.

"Uh-oh!" Berry said as her and the 7 friends saw this. "oh no you don't!" Riolu said as he jumped into the air. "AURA..." Riolu said as a blue orb form in his paws. "...BEAM!" Aggron said as the Hyperbeam shot out of his mouth. "...SPHERE!" Riolu said as he threw the blue orb at the Hyperbeam and both moves collided and exploded afterwards.

"Kay, now Vick use your Vee Headbutt and Eevee use Quick Attack!" Cherry ordered and the 2 friends nodded and ran towards Aggron. "VEE HEADBUT!" Vick said. "QUICK ATTACK!" Eevee said as well. They both managed to hit Aggron in his chin and made flew back and landed on his trainer again, but this time, he was out. The client tried to get up, but he couldn't due to Aggron's passed out body weight on him.

Then, he saw Kellyn, Ben, Koda and Agu looking at him with a victorious smile. "I say you're done son. Give up!" Ben said and the client groaned in defeat and fell back to the ground and Koda and Agu laughed at Ben's comment. Meanwhile, the rest of the heroes were with the client's henchmen and they were all tied up together with the police force's help.

"Thank you and your team's help, Sonic." Officer Jenny said as she walked over to the henchmen. Later, the gang reunited and saw the client and henchmen back of the Police car and bind and the police drove off with them complaining. 'Well, it's safe to say that this mission is safely accomplished, thanks to you're team, your majesties." Kellyn said to Ben and Aleena.

"Thanks, Kellyn. But, most of it should got Cherry, Vick, Eevee, Berry and Gabu. They're the ones that did most of it." Ben said as he gestured the 2 girls, the 2 Pokémon and 2 Digimon friends. "Aww, Uncle Ben! It was nothing really!" Cherry said with a blush and scratch her cheek with her finger. "Well, on behalf of all the people and Pokémon in our kingdom, I thank you for returning our Riolu back, Cherry." Riolu's caretaker said as he held Riolu and bowed his head to Cherry.

"Your welcome, Jerald." Cherry said as she bowed back. "Don't forget, that Riolu's first captors are arrested as well. Which means, you can return home without worries." Sammy said. "Riolu, you take care." Berry said. "Sure, Berry." Riolu said. Then, Cherry remembered something and dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out Riolu's doll. "And you take care of this too." Cherry said as she handed the figurine to Riolu.

"Huh?" Jerald asked as he saw the doll Riolu was holding. "Wow!" Riolu said with awe. 'Thank you, Cherry!' a voice said. "Whoa!" Cherry said as she closed her eyes and held her head. "Riolu's Aura, right?" Blitz said. "Yeah. Riolu just told me thanks, right?" Cherry asked as she looked over to Riolu. "Yep!" Riolu said. "Riolu, I'm necer gonna forget you, not ever!" Cherry said. "Yeah!" Vick agreed with her. "Well, gang. I think we should _all_ head home." Ben suggested.

The others nodded and Eevee even follow them. "Wait!" She stopped and looked back and saw Riolu jumped out of Jerald's arms. "Y'all are leaving?" Riolu asked with a sad look. Eevee nodded. "Yeah. I'm going with Cherry and her family. I think I found the right trainer." Eevee responded with a smile. "Well, good luck on becoming the best performer, Eevee." Riolu said.

Eevee noticed Riolu's look and giggled. "Hehe. Hey, why don't you come with us, Riolu? You can help me out." Eevee suggested. "What? Really?" Riolu asked. "Uh-huh! We could become the best Pokémon performers in the world!" Eevee responded. "I think that's a good idea." The 2 friends gasp as they saw Jerald walking to them. "If you want to join them, then it's fine by me. After all, that's the least you can do, is join them. I bet they can help your Aura out more than I did." Jerald explained.

Riolu's eyes sparkled in awe. "Alright! I'll do it, Eevee! I'll help you become the best Pokémon Performer ever!" Riolu exclaimed. "Yes!" Eevee said and the 2 friends ran to catch up with the heroes before they got any further. "HEY! WAIT UP!" Cherry gasped and turned around and her eyes widen at what she saw. She saw Eevee and Riolu running towards her and Kellyn following them.

"Wh-What's going on?" Cherry asked as the Pokémon and the Ranger stopped in front of her. "We want to join you and your friends! Please!" Eevee said and Riolu nodded in agreement. "But... But, Riolu... What about Jerald and your home?" Cherry asked with a confused look. "What about them? Jerald is actually letting me stay with you and your friends." Riolu said. Kellyn nodded. "That's right. He did let Riolu join you." Kellyn said.

"Well then, are you both sure can handle being with us? Last chance to go back." Cherry asked with a sly smile as she brought out 2 empty Pokéballs and pressed the button on them to make them bigger. "YES!" They both responded. "Alright! Eevee! Riolu! Let's be great friends!" Cherry said as she threw both the Pokéballs into the air. Both Pokémon jumped and pressed the button and they went inside of it.

The balls landed on the ground and shook back and forth, then it stopped and then shine, indicating that they were caught. "Alright! 2 friends in one! I just caught a Riolu and Eevee!" Cherry said as she held both the Pokéballs in the air in triumph. "YAY! NEW FRIENDS!" Vick said as he jumped into the air.

* * *

 **( _Present_ )**

"That's how both me and Bella met and how we both joined Cherry and the Sonic Heroes." Louis said as he took another bite of his PokéPuff. "Wow! That's quite a story for you 2. How about Flara? What's her story?" Ame asked curiously as he looked at the Braxien as he saw her ears lower ears and making a little whimpering sounds when he asked about her story.

"Uhh... Did I say something wrong?" Ame asked worriedly. Cherry looked at Flara and back at him with a concern look and shook her head and sighed. "No, Ame. You didn't say anything wrong. It's just... Well..." Cherry was lost in her own thoughts. Louis saw this and sighed. "I'll tell you this one as well. But, let me warn you, Flara's story didn't exactly have a happy begging either." Louis said. "It all started 2 months after, me and Bella join the team." Louis began.

* * *

 **( _Flashback: 2 months after Louis and Bella join the team_ )**

 **(Louis P.O.V)**

It started when we all had a picnic at the park. Pretty much how they met me and Bella. We were having a nice, big lunch at the picnic tables. The grown-ups were at one and talking about some kind of grown-up stuff and we were at the other table talking our stuff like, Pokémon Showcase Performances, how wonder the food was, sports, inventions, stuff like that.

 **(No One's P.O.V)**

After they ate, the children were playing a good game of tag with each other and the older Mobians were watching and laughing at the children. "Can't catch me, Louis!" Bella said as she giggled and kept running away from the Riolu. "I-I'll get you *pant, pant* B-Bella!" Louis responded as he was getting exhausted from chasing the Eevee and stopped by the same entrance of the forest.

'B-Boy! I'm pooped! I don't think I can handle anymore running for awhile' Louis thought. Then, he saw a vision of a fox Pokémon getting injured and collapsing somewhere near the entrance of the forest. "What the-!" Louis said as the vision disappear. "Yo, Louis!" Louis gasp and saw who was calling his name and saw Vick waving at him from 5 feet away. "Aren't you going to play with us some more or what?" Vick asked with a confused look.

"Uhm... Maybe later, Vick! I think there's a Pokémon somewhere near the forest and I think it's hurt, too!" Louis said as he looked at the entrance and ran inside the forest. "Whoa, Louis! Wait up!" Vick said and him, Gabu, Agu, Gao and Bella followed him inside. "Hey, where are they going in such a hurry?" Manny said as he and the rest of the heroes saw the Pokémon and the 4 Digimon run inside.

"Guys! Where are you going? Wait for us, will you!" Cherry yelled and ran after them as well. Berry, Emily, Pala and Blitz and Bia followed her as well and all 4 kids and both Digimon ran inside the forest as well. Meanwhile, Louis, Vick, Bella, Gabu, Gao and Agu were looking for something or someone. "Okay, I saw you pass out, my little friend. But, where did you pass out at? C'mon. Tell me." Louis whispered to himself and tried to use his Aura to find the fox Pokémon he saw in his vision.

Then, he saw another vision of the Pokémon and saw it walking weirdly and walked through a bush and passed out on a patch of soft green grass, then the vision disappeared again. Louis opened his eyes fast and gasped at this. He turned around and looked through the bushes and sighed in relief.

"There you are, my friend." Louis whispered. "Guys! I found her!" Louis shouted at the 4 Digimon and Bella. They ran to Louis and gasped at what they saw and then, they heard footsteps behind them. They turned around and saw Cherry, Berry, Emily, Pala, Blitz, and Bia running and stopped in front ?of them"What the cheese dip, guys?!" Cherry exclaimed. "Sorry, Cherry! But, there's a fox Pokémon here and she needs our help!" Louis explained.

Cherry walked over to the bush and gasped at what Louis was talking about. There lying on the ground was a pale yellow fox Pokémon, with dark orange tufts of fur covering the insides of her big ears and her white muzzle with whiskers and a large fluffy tail with a dark orange tip on it. She lying on her side and panting and she had a few bruises on her and her pale yellow fur being cover with a few patches of dirt on it as well.

Cherry's eyes were full of concern and pity for this little Pokémon and she walked over to her. The Pokémon opened her eyes and Cherry saw that they were bright orange and they showed fear in them. The Pokémon struggled to get up, but managed to stand on her 4 legs. She looked at Cherry with fear and opened her mouth and released Ember from it.

Cherry gasped and got out of the way and landed on her butt. The other kids gasped at this and saw what attack her as the fox Pokémon walked through the bush and saw the other children. "Whoa! What is that supposed to be?!" Blitz exclaimed with awe. "I don't know, but I think she _does_ need help. Come here, little one. We won't you. We want to help you." Cherry said as she got up and slowly walked over to the frighten Pokémon.

The Pokémon didn't moved an inch as Cherry got closer and closer and she stopped and bended down and slowly picked her up gently, without scaring her some more. The Pokémon looked up at Cherry with a confused look. "See? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Cherry asked as she held the Pokémon in one hand and used the to pet her on her whiskers slowly.

"Fen?" The Pokémon asked as she saw Cherry's finger and grabbed a hold of it with her little toe less paws and began to nibble on it slowly and gently without hurting Cherry and her eyes began to closed half-way. "Awww! That's so cute! I want her!" Emily exclaimed as her eyes turned in to hearts and her cheeks turned red from the Pokémon's cuteness. Cherry and Berry giggled at Emily's reaction to the Pokémon sucking on Cherry's finger.

"Judging by those injuries, I think she got them from a rough battle. I think we should take her to our parents and to the Pokémon Center." Blitz suggested. The others nodded and head out of the forest. 'I wonder what kind of Pokémon she is and if she's a wild Pokémon or has a trainer.' Cherry thought to herself as she looked at the Pokémon and saw her still sucking on her finger, but her eyes were closed fully. 'She really _is_ cute.' Cherry thought with a smile.

After awhile, the Sonic Heroes were at the Pokémon Center and were waiting in the waiting room for a little. Then, a familiar chime rang and Nurse Joy came out of into the room with Chansey pushing a cart with the Pokémon on it and looking at the others. "There we go. Fenniken is all healed and better." Nurse Joy said with a smile. "Thank you so much!" Cherry said with a smile and sighed in relief.

"Fen, Fenniken!" The Pokémon said happily and jumped into Cherry's arms. "Hehe. Aww. I think Fenniken likes you, deary." Vanilla said with a smile on her face and her husband, Vector nodded in agreement. "Fenniken? Is that what she is?" Berry asked with a confused look. "Yeah. It happens to be 1 of the Kalos Region starter Pokémon. That's probably why you kids never heard of a Fenniken." Ben explained.

Cherry's eyes widen and looked down at the Pokémon as she began sucking on Cherry's finger again. "AWWW!" The girls said (even Cherry). The boys just rolled their eyes. "I told y'all it was really cute to see!" Emily exclaimed. The girls nodded in agreement. "Hello, guys." The others turned around and gasp. "Professor Sycamore!" The heroes said. "How's it going, Professor?" Ben asked his old friend as he shook his hand.

"Pretty good. Hmm. I see Cherry has a Fenniken." Sycamore said as he saw Cherry holding the Fennekin. "Actually, she's not mine. We found her hurt in the forest and brought her here and Nurse Joy healed her." Cherry explained. "Hmm. I see. May I take a look at her, Cherritha?" Sycamore asked politely as he bended down to her height and examined the Fenniken. "Hmm. No doubt about it. This Fenniken came from _my_ lab." He said.

"Really? Then, do you know what trainer picked her?" Tyler asked with a curious look. Sycamore nodded in response. "Yes. He started his journey a week ago an-!" Professor Sycamore was cut off by a group of boys walking inside the Pokémon Center and laughing. "What do you know? Here comes now." The Professor said as a human boy with dark blue hair walked over to the Center desk.

"Here, my Pokémon needed to be recovered from a day's work." He said. "Right away. Just wait out here, please." Nurse Joy said as she took the boys 6 Pokéballs and took them. The boy pass the heroes but stopped and back up until he was in front of Cherry. "Huh, I see you found my weak Fennekin! I can't believe it!" The boy said with a laugh. "Fen!" Fennekin said in fear as tears form in her eyes and hid her face in Cherry's face and started crying.

"What the... Okay! What did you do to her?!" Cherry asked with anger in her voice. "Well, I was challenge by my friend and he had a Squirtle, see? So, my Fennekin tried to battle it, but we lost, due to her being a fire-type." The boy responded. "Then, how did she end up covered in injuries? I'm pretty sure the battle between you and your friend wasn't _that_ intense." Louis asked, recalling how injured she was when he found her.

"Simple, we did some intense training! But, she couldn't stand a chance against my _other_ Pokémon! But then, she ran off like the coward she is!" The boy said and him and the other boys laughed at the story. "Grr! But that doesn't give you the right to mistreat her badly and use her like your battle robot!" Runt said with anger in his voice. "Chill, kid. After all, it's not _my_ fault that I got a weak starter Pokémon." The boy said.

"Now, Dexter. You were the one that chose Fenniken as your partner, remember?" Professor Sycamore asked. "Yeah. It was a BIG mistake. I should've went with a Chespin or Froakie instead." Dexter responded. Fennekin began to cry harder and jumped out of Cherry's arms and ran out of the Pokémon Center. "Whoa! Fennekin! Wait up!" Cherry exclaimed and ran after the crying fox Pokémon.

The others ran after them and Vick and Louis looked at Dexter. "GRRRR!" The 2 friends growled at the boy and he backed up a little in shock and had his hands up in defense. "Whoa!" Dexter said and the 2 friends ran after the others. "What's up with them?" One of Dexter's friends asked as they walked up to him. Meanwhile, the heroes were searching for Fennekin.

"Fennekin! Fennekin, where are you?" Cherry yelled as she was walking around the area. "Fennekin! Fennekin!" Louis, Vick and Bella said as they were still looking for the Pokémon still. Then, Louis had another vision and this one showed a group of wild Zangooses chasing something and he tried to look harder and saw the Fennekin running away from them and she was crying in fear and then, the vision disappeared. "Whoa! OH-NO!" Louis exclaimed.

The others heard Louis and they looked at him. "What's up, doc?" Vick asked him, using his "Bugs Bunny" catchphrase and caused Bella to giggled. "I used my Aura and saw Fennekin and she was being chased by a group of wild Zangoose!" Louis explained in fright. "What?! Where?!" Cherry asked in fright. "Umm... This way, follow me!" Louis said and ran inside the forest again with the others following him.

Meanwhile, Fennekin was trying to get away from the Zangoose. She ran as fast as she could go and tried to dodge their attacks as well. "Get back here, you little rat!" One of the Zangoose said as it was trying to catch her. "SCRATCH!" It said as it tried to attack Fennekin. But, she dodged the attack again and ran even faster than before. She ran for a few more minutes, but she stopped as she saw a cliff up ahead and skidded to a halt.

Then, she turned around and saw the Zangoose and it's group stopping in front of her. "Well, well, well. Looks like you got nowhere else to run, kid. Now my group, let's get her!" The leader Zangoose commanded and the group got closer and closer. Fennekin cringed and was crying in fear. But the... "AURA SHERE!" A voice said and a blue orb ball landed in front of the Zangoose and they gasped as they turned around and saw the Sonic Heroes and their children standing behind them.

"So, you guys want to outnumbered a poor defenseless Pokémon? Hmph! You guys are so shallow and so wrong for that!" Louis said as he gave the Zangoose an angry look. "GRR! ATTACK!" The leader Zangoose commanded and it and it's group went running after the heroes. "Oh no, you don't! Chary! I choose you!" Vanilla said as she threw a Pokéball and out came a Charizard.

"RARRR!" Chary roared. "Chary, use Flamethrower on the Zangoose!" Vanilla commanded and Chary looked at her and nodded to his old friend. "FLAMETHROWER!" Chary yelled as flames burst out of his mouth and went straight to the Zangoose. They were all burned and shook the ashes off and growled and ran at the heroes again. "Leave this to me mother! Louis use Aura Sphere and Bella use Shadow Ball!" Cherry ordered the 2 Pokémon friends and they nodded,

"Right!" They both said and jumped into the air. "SHADOW BALL!" Bella yelled. "AURA SPHERE!" Louis yelled as well and both the moves combined with each other and turned into one big orb and it hit all the Zangoose and caused them to land on the ground. "Nngg! RETREAT!" The leader Zangoose said and they all ran back into the forest. The heroes cheered for their victory.

"Thanks for your help, Chary. Now, get some rest." Vanilla said as returned Chary back into his Pokéball. "Woo-hoo! We did it! We did it! We did it!" Vick chanted. "Hahaha! Vick! Me and Louis stopped them, not you, silly!" Bella said with a giggle. Then, Cherry noticed Fennekin and walked over to her. "Hey. You okay? Are you hurt?" Cherry asked the little fox Pokémon as she bended down and picked her up.

"Fen, Fennekin!" Fennekin barked happily and wagging her tail to prove how happy she was. "Haha! I guess I'll take that as a "yes"." Cherry said with a giggle. Then, Fennekin's ears lowered in sadness. Cherry noticed this and her eyes turned into a concern look. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. "Hmm. My guess is that she still upset about what her so called "trainer" said earlier." Ben explained.

"Is that what's wrong, Fennekin?" Cherry asked the Pokémon. "Fen." Fennekin responded sadly with a nod as well. "Aw. Hm. Tell you what, how about you become _my_ Pokémon and join the Sonic Heroes? What do you say?" Cherry suggested and asked with a smile. "FEN! FENNEKIN!" Fennekin barked again with excitement. "Hey, I think she likes that idea, Auntie Cherry!" Runt said with a smile.

The others smiled as well. Cherry pulled out her empty Pokéball. "Good! Then, Fennekin... LET'S BE GREAT FRIENDS!" Cherry exclaimed and threw the ball in the air (like she did with Louis and Bella). Fennekin jumped in the air and her paw hit the button and she went into the ball and it landed on the ground and it moved in place a few times and stopped and a glowed appear, indicating that the Pokémon was caught.

Cherry bend down and grabbed the ball. "ALRIGHT! I just caught... A FENNEKIN!" Cherry exclaimed as she did her pose. "YAY!" Vick, Louis and Bella cheered as they jumped into the air. Cherry looked at the Pokéball for a minute then, it opened on it's own and out came Fennekin. "Fen!" Fennekin said with tears in eyes and ran and jumped into Cherry's arms.

Cherry gasped at this. "Yo, girl! What's wrong? Why did you come out of the Pokéball?" Cherry asked with a worried look. "Fenne, Fen, Fennekin!" Fennekin responded. "Oh. Because, Louis and Bella are out, you didn't like being left out?" Cherry asked curiously. Fennekin nodded and hid rubbed her head on Cherry's chest. Cherry giggled and rubbed her nose with Fennekin's nose and they both giggled along with the others.

"I'm surprised that Fennekin wants Cherry after what she's been through." Professor Sycamore said. "Yeah. Good thing too, since she's still just an infant." Ben said to him and the children gasped at this. "What? She's a baby Fennekin?" Tyler asked as he looked at the Fennekin who was sucking on Cherry's finger again. "Yes. The starter Pokémon at my lab hatched 5 weeks ago. They have to wait for a couple of weeks, before the new trainer chooses them." Sycamore explained.

"So, that's why she's been crying a lot and nibbling on Cherry's finger." Lightning said. "Yeah. But, she's still adorable and no one's going to say any different!" Emily said as she walked over to Cherry and rubbed Fennekin's nose with hers and caused the little fox Pokémon to giggle. "Oh, now that she's apart of the team, whatcha going to name her, Cherry?" Vick asked as he jumped on Cherry's shoulder.

"Well... I don't know just yet." Cherry responded to Vick. After Vick tickled Fennekin's nose, she sneezed and a little bit of flames came out of her nose. The heroes and Professor Sycamore giggled at this. Then, a name clicked to Cherry. "Flara! Flara the Fennekin!" Cherry suggested the others agreed with the name. "So, do you like the name, Flara?" Cherry asked as she held the Pokémon up to her face.

"FEN!" Flara barked happily and her tail wagging in excitement. "Hehe! I think she likes it, Cherry." Cream said with a giggle. "Then that's settle. Flara it is!" Cherry said and threw Flara in the air and Flara had a big smile on her face, knowing she had new friends she can count on and that will treat her the right way.

* * *

 **( _Present_ )**

"That's how we met Flara and how she was part of the team!" Louis finished. "Wow! Well, that's great story. Sure she had some difficulties when she met y'all, but I'm glad everything went well for y'all." Ame said. "Hm. I'm glad you enjoyed the stories." Cherry said with a smile. Then, she noticed what time it was and with their help, the kids packed up the leftover sweets and walked back to the small city.

"Well, we're going to go and dropped Berry and Gabu off to their home before my sister kills me for bringing them home before dinner and get home before _my_ mom kills me. See ya, Ame!" Cherry said and she ran off with Berry, Gabu, Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara running behind her. Ame waved goodbye and he ran back home as well. Later that evening, Cherry just got finished getting into her pajamas and climbing in bed.

The other 4 jumped in bed with her. Cherry placed Flara's paci in her mouth and a minute later, Flara fell asleep in an instant as well as Louis and Bella. Cherry and Vick were still awake. "So, do you like Ame, Cherry?" Vick asked curiously. Cherry blushed a little but since the lights were off, it was hard to tell. "Yeah. But as a friend though, Vick." Cherry responded.

"Okay. just checking. Nigh, night, Cherry." Vick said and turn over and fell asleep. Cherry looked at Vick for a minute and smiled. "Night, Vick. Sweet dreams." Cherry responded and fell asleep with a big smile on her face.


	2. Their stories

Well, the past month came and gone and Cherry and Ame have become really great friends. Even, Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara liked being around Ame. The 6 friends were walking past the Bakery Shop, where, her mother, her big sister and Amy owned and worked at. The shop was really popular around Mobotropolis, either the sweets were really good or the fact that the bakers were really nice.

Cherry stopped at the window and saw her sister at the counter taking orders from a couple of customers while Amy and her mother, Vanilla were in the back, making the orders. She even saw her niece, Berry, her Digimon, Gabu, her nephews, Tyler with Gao and Runt, inside the shop watching her mother, and even saw Emily helping out, too.. She looked at her 5 friends. "Why don't we go inside and see if Berry and Gao can come along, too." Cherry suggested.

The 5 friends nodded and Cherry, Louis and Flara went inside the shop. Cream looked up and saw her kid sister walking and gave her a warm smile. "Hello, Cherry." Cream greeted. "Hello, Cream. Hey, is okay if Berry and Gabu can come with me, Vick, Louis, Bella, Flara and Ame for a good walk, please?" Cherry asked. Cream smiled and nodded as she looked at her daughter.

Berry and Gabu smiled and ran over to Cherry and grabbed her hand and the 5 friends walked out of the shop and left the shop with the rest of their friends. Cream smiled as the children left. Vanilla and Amy walked out of the kitchen and saw Cream looking at the door still. "Was that your little sister that came and took Berry, Cream?" Amy asked her best friend. Cream looked at Amy and nodded.

"Yes. She did came by with Hana's son as well." Cream responded. Tyler looked at his mom when she mentioned about Cherry and Ame. Then, he pointed his finger to his open mouth and made a gagged sound. Runt looked at his older twin brother and gave him a confused look. "Why are you doing that for, Tyler?" Runt asked him. "I think Aunt Cherry is in serious *shudders* L-O-V-E with Ame, Runt." Tyler responded.

Cream heard what Tyler said and looked at her mother who was looking at the counter with a small smile on her face. She smiled as well when she saw Vanilla smile. Maybe, Ame was the _one_ for her baby sister. Amy noticed this and giggled a little. "Well, if the 3 of us are thinking the same thing, then it might be true! I think little Cherry might actually have someone in her life other than us!" Amy said with a smile.

Meanwhile, the 8 friends continued their walking around the city. They made it to the park and saw a bunch of kids playing and their parents watching and talking to each other. Berry gasp and hid behind Cherry and watch the kids and their parents as the group pass by them. Ame noticed this and he gave Cherry a concern look and Cherry noticed his look.

She looked behind her and saw why Ame gave her a worried look. Berry was really nervous about being seen in public because of what she is. "A-Auntie? I don't want to be here right now." Berry said with a nervous voice. "Hey. It's alright, kid. _We'll_ make sure no one makes fun of you or harms you, if they did, then I'll pound them!" Cherry said as she made a fist and hit her other hand with it.

Vick, Gabu, Louis, Bella and Flara nodded in agreement. Berry smiled and giggled at this and she came from behind her and started walking next to her again. She looked at Cherry's hand and began to hold it again. Ame smiled as he saw her feeling more comfortable again. Then, something caught his eye and barley gasp at what he saw. He noticed that she had an extra tail. He's only known her for a month and he never noticed it before.

He knew she was a hybrid, but that never occurred to him that she had 2 tails instead of one. He even knew that her father and her older brother, Tyler had 2 tails, but not her. Cherry noticed Ame looking at Berry's twin tails and gave him a 'I thought you already knew' look. He noticed Cherry's look and shook his head and mouthing "I _didn't_ know". Cherry rolled her eyes playfully and giggled a little.

Berry smiled and they kept walking. They finally came across a picnic table and sat down at it. Cherry grabbed the picnic basket she had with her and with Berry's help, they set the table up and now, the table had nothing but, cakes, sweets and PokéPuffs across the table. Ame's eyes widen at the spread and the aroma from the food made his mouth water a little. "Hehe! Ame, you're drooling!" Cherry teased as she saw his look.

The group sat down and they began to eat a little bit at a time. Ame gave the Digimon and the Pokémon a curious look as he ate his strawberry short cake. He cleared his throat and looked at Cherry. "So... I've been meaning to ask you something, Cherry." He said and Cherry looked at him with a curious look. "yes? What is it, Ame?" She asked. "How'd long have you been with... Brick, Lousi, Ella and Sara?" Ame asked as he was trying to remember their names.

The 3 Pokémon and the Digimon gave the boy a weird and confused look. Cherry and Berry looked at each other for a minuet and burst out laughing. Ame gave them a curious look. "What? What did I say?" He asked. "Heheheh. S-Sorry. It's just... *clears throat* It's just how you said their names. It's Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara and I've known them for a quite a while now." Cherry responded.

"Yeah, but, _how_ or _where_ did you meet them?" Ame asked. "Hmm. Well, we met Vick and Gabu at my parents' Christmas party almost a year ago." Cherry responded. "Oh. Then, how'd you meet Louis, Bella and Flara, Cherry?" He asked and got their names right this time. "Well... We met Louis _and_ Bella a month after we met Gabu and Vick." Cherry responded.

Bella and Louis nodded in agreement when Cherry mention about them. "Yeah, Yeah! We met Cherry and the heroes when I met Bella _after_ I escape from these bad men!" Louis stated.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback: 5 months ago)**_

 **(Louis' P.O.V)**

I was training at a place called "Paradise Kingdom". I was being taking care of by a very nice elderly man who was training me to use Aura Sphere. One day, I was still training and I got better at using Aura Sphere! Then, the man called me over and he gave a wooden sculpture of me as a gift for my hard work. Boy, the wooden figure was cool, like me!

But then, a group of men came over and try to take me away! Which they succeeded sadly and they took me into a research center. Later, a group of men broke into the isolated research center and told me to come back to the kingdom with them and I did. But, I was using my Aura when I heard their evil plot and I needed to get away, so I use my Aura Sphere to blast a hole to get out and _I_ succeeded this time. But, I got hurt while doing it and I ran off and far away, too.

But, I knew they will find me. So, I tried to find a way to get back to my home. The next morning, I walked as I held my poor injured arm. Then, something caught my eye as I saw a brown blur run past me and I followed it. When, I found the place where the creature was, I gasped as I saw an Eevee dancing gracefully on a rock and not even noticing I was there and her singing was beautiful as well.

 **(No one's P.O.V)**

The Riolu looked at the Eevee dance still and he didn't move as he saw this Pokémon dance as if she was at a performance. Once she was done, she stood on her hinds legs and did a quick bow as if she pretended to hear an audience's applause. "Heh, Heh! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! You all are a wonderful audience." The Eevee smiled. Riolu smiled and he walked over to Eevee.

Eevee's back was to the Riolu and she didn't even know that was he was coming up to her. "WOW!" Evee jumped in surprised and turned around quickly and saw Riolu standing there. "O-Oh my goodness! D-Did you hear and see all that?!" Eevee asked in surprised. Riolu felt bad about scaring her and tried to calm her down. "H-Hey! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." Riolu responded with a guilty voice.

Eevee calmed down and let out a sigh in relief. "That's okay. I was just a little surprised, that's all." Eevee said. Riolu smiled at this creature, he was beginning to like her. "Well, I'm Eevee and I want to be a part of a Pokémon Showcase Performance." Eevee said as she did a quick twirl. "Huh. Cool! But... Aren't you supposed to have a trainer to be a part of this Pokémon showcase?" Riolu asked curiously.

"Well, yeah. But, I'm just waiting for the _perfect_ trainer." Eevee responded. "Perfect trainer?" Riolu asked. "Mm-hm. Yeah! A trainer who would want to be a really great performer!" Eevee responded. "Oh. But, how do you know anything about Pokémon Performances, if you're in the forest so much?" Riolu asked another question. "I go to the city sometimes and sneak myself in see most of the performances. That's how." Eevee responded with a big grin on her face.

"Mmmm. Alright. Well, I'm Riolu and I need to get back to Paradise Kingdom!" Riolu said as he greeted himself. "Paradise Kingdom? *gasp* Are you some kind of Royalty Pokémon? Are you king or a prince?" Eevee asked in astonishment. "What? No, no, no. I'm actually the kingdom's guardian. I'm trying to learn to use my special aura powers and my new move Aura Sphere." Riolu responded.

"Really? Then, why are _you_ all the way out here and away from home?" Eevee asked curiously. "Well, I was taken away from my caretaker by these evil human men and I was tricked into their dirty work and then, I was saved by another group of men but, they wanted to take me away instead of helping me. So, I escaped and that's when I saw you run by me and followed you here and saw you danced so good!" Riolu explained.

Eevee nodded at this and walked up to Riolu. "Then, you need to get home, where you'll be safe. But first, we need to get that injury treated." Eevee said as she saw Riolu's injured arm. Riolu nodded and the 2 Pokémon friends ran off. Meanwhile at the park, the Sonic Heroes we're having a nice picnic. The grown-ups were setting up the tables and the kids were playing with each other.

"I'm going to get y'all, Blitz!" Cherry exclaimed as she was chasing a light silver male hedgehog and he was laughing as the 8-year old rabbit was chasing him around. "Hahaha! In your dreams, Cherry- Pie!" Blitz exclaimed at the young rabbit. He was a year older than Cherry and they both liked chasing one another. They ran to the entrance of the forest.

"Whoa!" Cherry said as she just stopped running. "Huh? What is it Cherry?" Blitz asked as he saw her holding her head. "I... I don't know, Blitz. But... I-I just felt something really weird and it was close by too." Cherry responded as she got herself together. They heard something in the bushes and it startled the 2 friends and braced themselves.

"Eep!" Cherry said as she saw the bushes move. "Huh? Who's there?!" Blitz said as he got in front of Cherry and flames came out of his hands. The others heard and ran over to see what the commotion is about. Then, Riolu and Eevee came out of the bushes and gasped as they saw the heroes in front of them. "Whoa! It's a Riolu and an Eevee!" Sammy exclaimed with awe.

"They're so cute!" Hannah said. She was a light purple cat and she was Blitz's little sister and she was standing next to her younger twin brother, Ray. They're the same age as Cherry. "Grrr!" Riolu said as he got in front of Eevee and Vick, Agu, Gabu and Gao got in front of the others and started to growl back. "Wait, guys!" Berry said as she got in front of the Digimon.

"We shouldn't attack _just_ yet! They haven't attacked us yet either. Besides, I think this Riolu is hurt." Berry said as she saw the injury on Riolu's arm, which he was holding. "You're right, sweetie. We need to treat that injury and now!" Cream said as she was slowly walking near the 2 Pokémon. Riolu growled as Cream got even closer to them and he put his paw up and released a blue orb from his paw. "AURA SPHERE!" Riolu yelled and the move hit Cream.

"RIOLU!" Eevee yelled and the Pokémon looked back and saw Eevee glaring at him. "What? She was getting to close to us!" Riolu exclaimed. Tails and Berry ran to Cream and sat her up. "You alright, honey?" Tails asked his wife. "Yeah. But... I thought Riolu aren't supposed to use Aura Sphere until they evolved into Lucario?" Cream asked as she looked at Riolu in awe.

"That's true. But, it depends on who's training Riolu. If a specific trainer trains Riolu for a good while, they'll learn Aura Sphere before they are _even_ Lucario." Ben explained. "Then, Riolu belongs to someone?" Runt asked. Ben nodded at the young lopped ear rabbit. Cherry looked at Riolu in awe and towards him and Eevee. Argyle saw his kid sister ran towards them and him and Laura-Su gasped at this.

"Stop, Cherry! He'll try to attack you like he did to Cream! Cherry!" Argyle yelled as he saw her. Riolu saw this. "AURA SPHERE!" Riolu yelled again, but the move flew towards Cherry's feet and caused her to fly back. "AAAHHHH!" Cherry yelled as she flied back and turn over in the air and landed on her stomach. "CHERRY!" Vector, Vanilla, Cream, Argyle and yelled. Berry gasped and ran over to Cherry.

She got on her knees and looked at Cherry. "Are you alright, Auntie Cherry?" Berry asked with an concern look. Cherry sat up and smiled. "Ugh! Yeah. I'm fine, Berry. But, wow! That Riolu is pretty powerful! But, I want to help him." Cherry said as she got on her knees. Riolu walked over to the friends and put his paw back up and an Aura Sphere formed in his paw.

Cherry and Berry gasped at this and Cherry grabbed Berry and hugged her closed to her and brace themselves for Riolu's attack. "AURA SPHERE!". The Aura Sphere launched from Riolu and was going towards Cherry and Berry. The others gasped at this and so did Eevee. Then, she ran as fast as she can and jumped in front of the 2 friends and released a move. "SHADOW BALL!" Eevee yelled and a purple orb was launched from her mouth and collided with the Aura Sphere and blew it up.

Riolu gasp from this and so did Cherry, Berry and the others as they saw this sudden rescue. "That's enough, Riolu! These people didn't do nothing to us! They only wanted to help you with your injury!" Eevee said with a glare look on her face. "GRRR! Why should I trust them?! I've had enough of trusting people and find out that I'm being used or taken away further!" Riolu yelled.

"And what's worse is that _you're_ helping them, Eevee! You're supposed to help me get back! Not betray me as well!" Riolu said. Cherry's ears lowered a little bit in guilt as she heard this conversation between the 2 Pokémon. Riolu looked like he was in rush to get to somewhere and quick. Riolu just growled at Eevee and raised his paw up at Eevee. "W-What are you doing, Riolu?! You ain't using that move on me are you?" Eevee asked in shock as the move formed in Riolu's paws.

"AURA SPHERE!" Riolu yelled and the move launched at Eevee. But, then a cloaked figure ran in front of Eevee and deflected the move with his hand. The others gasped at this and the figure pulled his hood down, revealing a young, teenage human boy looking at Riolu with a smile. "Nice move, guy." The boy said to Riolu. Riolu growled and ran back into the forest after he launched another Aura Sphere at the ground to make it too dust for them to see.

Cherry gasped at this and tried to run into the forest. "Riolu!" She yelled, but she was pulled back by her big sister, Cream. "No, Cherry! It's too dangerous for you to go after that Pokémon!" Cream exclaimed. Cherry got angry at her and pulled out of her sister's grip. "No, Cream! I have to help that Pokémon out! He's hurt and I need to find and help him!" Cherry explained.

"Well, then I'm coming with you, kid." The boy said with a smile. Cherry smiled as well and Berry got excited and jumped up and down with her Digimon, Gabu. "Yay! I want to come! I want to come!" She said with excitement. Everyone smiled at that and they all nodded in agreement as well. "Well then, we should find him and fast too!" Eevee said. They all nodded in agreement and followed Eevee and the boy into the forest.

After 10 minutes of searching, they finally found Riolu standing in a tree and looking ahead. They all hid behind bushes and stared at the Pokémon. "So Eevee, how long have known Riolu?" Dash asked the little Pokémon. "For about a couple of hours now. You see, he needed my help to get away from some bad people that are after him. All he wanted to do, is to get back home." Eevee explained.

"What do you mean by "get back home"?" Tails asked curiously. "I'll explain that. Riolu belonged to a place called Paradise Kingdom." The boy responded. "Paradise Kingdom? I think me and Aleena heard of that before." Ben said as he tried to remember about the name. Then it clicked to Aleena. "Of Course! That's where our good friend, Jerald (Riolu's caretaker) lives." Aleena explained.

Ben nodded in agreement. Cherry looked at her and uncle and then looked at the Riolu. She noticed how sad and lonely he was. Then, her ears twitch to a rustling sound and saw a saw a man running towards Riolu. "Ha! Found you!" The man said and Riolu gasp at this. The man threw his Pokéball and out came a Crobat. "Crobat, Wing Attack!" The man yelled. Crobat flew towards Riolu with his wings glowing. "WING ATTACK!" The Pokémon yelled.

The attack hit the tree branch and Riolu fell. The heroes gasp and Cherry ran out of the bush. "NO! RIOLU!" Cherry yelled as she ran faster and jumped and caught the fallen Pokémon and rolled and landed on her feet. She stood up and looked at the wide eyed Pokémon and giggled a little. "Heheh! Are you alright, Riolu?" She asked with a little bit of a concern voice.

"Y-Yeah! I guess so." Riolu responded with a little bit of a shaken voice. The others ran out and looked at the men. "Cherritha! Are you alright?!" Vanilla asked with a very worried look on her face. "Yes, mom! I'm fine. Sorry for scaring you like that." Cherry responded and apologizing for her sudden reaction to Riolu falling from the branch from the man's Crobat's attack.

Koda got a good look at the men and gasped as he saw a familiar vehicle. "Hey! I know you! You're Hunter J's henchmen! What do y'all want with Riolu?!" Koda asked with anger in his voice. The others gasped at Koda's sudden remark to the men. "None of your business, kid! Hand over Riolu to us!" The main leader said. Cherry gave them an angry look and backed away a little and kept Riolu close to her.

"No! So, go away! Vick! Eevee!" She called and her Veemon friend and the brown Pokémon got in front of her and got into their fighting stances. "Eevee! Use Shadow Ball on the Crobat and Vick help her out with your Vee Headbutt!" Cherry ordered and the 2 friends did what she told them. "Alright! SHADOW BALL!" Eevee responded and used her move on Crobat but he dodge the attack.

"Vee Headbutt!" Vick yelled as he jumped and used his move with his head, but the Crobat dodge his attack. But then, Riolu jumped out of Cherry's arms and his Aura Sphere formed in his paws. "AURA SPHERE! RAWW!" Riolu yelled and the attack hit the Crobat. The henchmen were impressed and the rest of them brought their Pokémon and they surrounded Cherry, Vick, Riolu and Eevee.

"Uh-Oh! I think we're in trouble now, guys." Cherry said with a nervous voice and saw the henchmen's Pokémon surrounding them. "No where to run now, kid! Get Riolu!" The leader said and the Pokémon walked towards the 3 friends and Riolu. "I'll help you!" The boy said and pulled his cloak off and he wore Pokémon Ranger clothing and a capture styler on his hand.

The heroes gasp at his clothing and the styler. He saw an Ariados and used his Capture Styler. "Capture On!" The boy said and a capture disc spun around the spider Pokémon. "Vatonage! Hup. Hup." He said as he made different marks in the air and the light fused with Ariados. "Capture Complete!" The boy said as he looked at his styler. "Now Ariados, String Shot!" He yelled and Ariaodos heard.

"STRING SHOT!" The Pokémon yelled and some web strings was shot out of his mouth and tied up the henchmen. "Now my turn! Eevee can you use dig?" Cherry asked as she picked Riolu back up. "Yes!" Eevee responded and nodded. "Heh. Then, use dig and trapped those bad guys!" Cherry ordered as she held Riolu in one hand and pointed at the henchmen with the other.

Eevee nodded and jumped into the air. "DIG!" Eevee yelled and her paws were moving in the air and she hit the ground and dust appeared from it. The dust cleared and there was a enormous hole in the ground. The henchmen and their Pokémon looked around for Eevee. Then, they heard something from underneath them and the ground split from the bottom of their feet and they fell into the hole.

Eevee came out of the and did a graceful landing in front of the heroes and she landed on all 4 of her feet and shook the dirt off her brown pelt. "TA-DA!" Eevee said and the gang laughed and clapped at Eevee's move and landing. "Great! Thanks, kid!" The boy asked. "Wow, Cherry! That Eevee obeyed you as if she was _your_ Pokémon! Amazing!" Manny said.

Cherry blushed and chuckled shyly as she scratched the back of her head. "Aww! Thanks guys! But, most of the credit should go to Vick, Eevee and Riolu! They helped out a lot!" Cherry said as she pointed at her Digimon friend and the 2 Pokémon. Then, she looked at the boy. "And he also helped out too by using his Pokémon Ranger Capture Styler and caught that Ariados!" She said.

The boy smile and winked and gave her a thumbs up. "No problem! Glad to help." The boy said and walked over to the Ariados. "He's a really cool Pokémon Ranger." Sam said. "Actually. He's no ordinary Pokémon Ranger, he's a TOP Pokémon Ranger!" Cherry said as she was still holding Riolu while Vick and Eevee followed her. Vick jumped on her shoulder and the children gave her a confused look.

"Top Ranger? What's that and how do you know about it, Cher?" Rector asked his kid sister. "Well, if you noticed the way his styler looked that's one way. Plus, when a ranger uses "Vatonage" that indicates that he's a Top Pokémon Ranger. I learned that in school!" Cherry explained. "Ohhhhh!" The others said. After the boy released Ariados, he walked over to Cherry and kneeled down to her height and dug through his pocket.

He pulled out a bag and pulled out a wooden doll out of the bag and showed it to Riolu. "It's alright, Riolu. You have nothing to fear, now that we dealt with those goons." The boy said as he put the doll back in the bag and put it around Riolu's neck. "Huh?" Riolu asked as he looked at the boy. He held his hands out to Cherry. "Can I hold him for now, please?" The boy asked.

Cherry backed up a little and gave him a unsure look and shook her head a little. "N-No. Sorry, it's just... I would rather be more comfortable if I held Riolu a little bit longer." Cherry said as she held Riolu closer to her. Then, she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and she looked up and saw her mother and her sister giving a stern look.

"What? What did I do?" Cherry asked with a worried voice. "Cherry. Hand Riolu to the boy, plea-!" The boy put his hand up to stop Vanilla from continuing on. "It's alright, ma'am. She can still hold him, just follow me." The boy said and he ran off with the Sonic Heroes running behind him. "So... Are you _really_ a Top Pokémon Ranger?" Manny asked.

The boy turned around and nodded in agreement. "That's right. The name's Kellyn. My mission is to bring Riolu back home!" Kellyn asked. "We're the Sonic Heroes, home dawg! I'm Argyle Chaotix and this is my twin bro, Rector and you already know our little sis, Cherry and her Digimon, Vick." Argyle said. The others did the same thing and they all introduce to each other to Kellyn.

"We stop here!" Kellyn said as they made out of the forest and stood by a river. "Alright. Let me see Riolu's wound." Kellyn said as he pulled out a Potion and he sprayed the stuff on Riolu's injury. "Yikes! That stings!" Riolu said as he winced in pain. Cherry gently rubbed Riolu's head. "Hey, it's okay. It stings but it's going to help your wound heal. Here, let me put a bandage on it." Cherry said as she ripped a piece of her light purple jacket and wrapped and tied it around Riolu's arm.

"Better?" Cherry asked the Pokémon as he saw his covered up wound. "Much, thank you, Cherry." Riolu said and he walked over to the side of the river and bend down and took the bag from around his neck off and pulled out the wood figurine of himself and just stared at it. "Hey. Isn't that the doll that you gave Riolu a few minutes ago?" Silver asked as they saw Riolu starring at it.

"Yeah. That was a gift that Riolu received from the man that raised him." Kellyn responded. After Kellyn mentioned that, Cherry held her head. "WHOA!" Cherry said as she saw a vision of a symbol on a house and an old man that gave Riolu the wooden doll. The vision stopped and Cherry walked over to Riolu with Vick, Eevee, Berry and Gabu following her.

"That gift means a lot to you, huh?" Cherry said as she bend down to Riolu's height. "Huh?" Riolu asked with a confused look as he turned around and saw Cherry stand. "See, you used your Aura to tell me." Cherry said with a smile. "Wha..." Riolu gasped. Everyone but Kellyn, gasped at what Cherry said, even Vick did. "Whoa." Riolu said as he blink in disbelief.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

Cherry, Vick, Eevee, Berry, Gabu, Amy, Emily, Pala, Ben, Koda and Agu were with Kellyn and in a cave and searching for the client who has finally got his mitts on Riolu thanks to Hunter J in finally finding Riolu and capturing him by her Cement Cannon. Now, they a crossed 3 blocked paths. "Oh, great! Now which did that buffoon went with Riolu?" Amy said as she and Emily had their hammers out, ready to bash one of the blocked paths.

Cherry looked for a minute and closed her eyes. "C'mon, Riolu. Tell me. Where are you, bud?" Cherry asked with only Berry, Vick and Eevee hearing. Then, a vision of Riolu appeared with the client as they blasted through the cave wall and walked outside, then it disappeared. "WHOA!" Cherry said as she quickly opened her eyes. "AMY, EMILY! They're on the one on the left side!" Cherry yelled. "Alright! Ready, dear?" Amy asked her daughter.

"Yes, mom!" Emily responded and both hedgehog girls began clearing the path by using their Piko Piko Hammers. The client and his Aggron made out of the cave. "HOLD IT!" The client stopped and gasped as he saw the heroes. "ALRIGHT! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Emily shoted as they made it out. "How... How did you find us?!" The client asked. "That' easy! Riolu told me!" Cherry responded. "Told you?" The client asked as he looked at Riolu with a confused look.

"We're taking Riolu back with us!" Kellyn said at the client. "Not a chance! Aggron, Double-Edge!" The client ordered. "DOUBLE-EDGE!" The Aggron said as he rushed at the heroes. "Now Donphan, take down!" Kellyn ordered the Donphan he captured with his styler earlier. "TAKE DOWN!" Donphan said as he charged at Aggron and knocke him through the air and into his trainer.

Once the client was hit by his Pokémon, the case that had the cemented Riolu in was knocked out of his hands and landed on the ground. "RIOLU!" Cherry shouted as she, Vick, Eevee, Vanilla, Cream, Berry and Gabu ran to Riolu's case and she picked it up and slide the handle down all the way and it released Riolu from it. "Huh? Wha? Where-!" Riolu asked as he looked around with a confused look.

He smiled wide he saw Cherry. "AAHHH! CHERRY!" He said happily as he jumped into Cherry's arms and she caught him and he hugged her. "You're okay! Riolu, you're okay!" Cherry said as she hugged Riolu. "Yeah! Thanks to you and the others!" Riolu said, still hugging Cherry. "Riolu belongs to me! Aggron, Hyperbeam!" The client ordered. "HYPER..." Aggron said as his mouth began to glow.

"Uh-oh!" Berry said as her and the 7 friends saw this. "oh no you don't!" Riolu said as he jumped into the air. "AURA..." Riolu said as a blue orb form in his paws. "...BEAM!" Aggron said as the Hyperbeam shot out of his mouth. "...SPHERE!" Riolu said as he threw the blue orb at the Hyperbeam and both moves collided and exploded afterwards.

"Kay, now Vick use your Vee Headbutt and Eevee use Quick Attack!" Cherry ordered and the 2 friends nodded and ran towards Aggron. "VEE HEADBUT!" Vick said. "QUICK ATTACK!" Eevee said as well. They both managed to hit Aggron in his chin and made flew back and landed on his trainer again, but this time, he was out. The client tried to get up, but he couldn't due to Aggron's passed out body weight on him.

Then, he saw Kellyn, Ben, Koda and Agu looking at him with a victorious smile. "I say you're done son. Give up!" Ben said and the client groaned in defeat and fell back to the ground and Koda and Agu laughed at Ben's comment. Meanwhile, the rest of the heroes were with the client's henchmen and they were all tied up together with the police force's help.

"Thank you and your team's help, Sonic." Officer Jenny said as she walked over to the henchmen. Later, the gang reunited and saw the client and henchmen back of the Police car and bind and the police drove off with them complaining. 'Well, it's safe to say that this mission is safely accomplished, thanks to you're team, your majesties." Kellyn said to Ben and Aleena.

"Thanks, Kellyn. But, most of it should got Cherry, Vick, Eevee, Berry and Gabu. They're the ones that did most of it." Ben said as he gestured the 2 girls, the 2 Pokémon and 2 Digimon friends. "Aww, Uncle Ben! It was nothing really!" Cherry said with a blush and scratch her cheek with her finger. "Well, on behalf of all the people and Pokémon in our kingdom, I thank you for returning our Riolu back, Cherry." Riolu's caretaker said as he held Riolu and bowed his head to Cherry.

"Your welcome, Jerald." Cherry said as she bowed back. "Don't forget, that Riolu's first captors are arrested as well. Which means, you can return home without worries." Sammy said. "Riolu, you take care." Berry said. "Sure, Berry." Riolu said. Then, Cherry remembered something and dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out Riolu's doll. "And you take care of this too." Cherry said as she handed the figurine to Riolu.

"Huh?" Jerald asked as he saw the doll Riolu was holding. "Wow!" Riolu said with awe. 'Thank you, Cherry!' a voice said. "Whoa!" Cherry said as she closed her eyes and held her head. "Riolu's Aura, right?" Blitz said. "Yeah. Riolu just told me thanks, right?" Cherry asked as she looked over to Riolu. "Yep!" Riolu said. "Riolu, I'm necer gonna forget you, not ever!" Cherry said. "Yeah!" Vick agreed with her. "Well, gang. I think we should _all_ head home." Ben suggested.

The others nodded and Eevee even follow them. "Wait!" She stopped and looked back and saw Riolu jumped out of Jerald's arms. "Y'all are leaving?" Riolu asked with a sad look. Eevee nodded. "Yeah. I'm going with Cherry and her family. I think I found the right trainer." Eevee responded with a smile. "Well, good luck on becoming the best performer, Eevee." Riolu said.

Eevee noticed Riolu's look and giggled. "Hehe. Hey, why don't you come with us, Riolu? You can help me out." Eevee suggested. "What? Really?" Riolu asked. "Uh-huh! We could become the best Pokémon performers in the world!" Eevee responded. "I think that's a good idea." The 2 friends gasp as they saw Jerald walking to them. "If you want to join them, then it's fine by me. After all, that's the least you can do, is join them. I bet they can help your Aura out more than I did." Jerald explained.

Riolu's eyes sparkled in awe. "Alright! I'll do it, Eevee! I'll help you become the best Pokémon Performer ever!" Riolu exclaimed. "Yes!" Eevee said and the 2 friends ran to catch up with the heroes before they got any further. "HEY! WAIT UP!" Cherry gasped and turned around and her eyes widen at what she saw. She saw Eevee and Riolu running towards her and Kellyn following them.

"Wh-What's going on?" Cherry asked as the Pokémon and the Ranger stopped in front of her. "We want to join you and your friends! Please!" Eevee said and Riolu nodded in agreement. "But... But, Riolu... What about Jerald and your home?" Cherry asked with a confused look. "What about them? Jerald is actually letting me stay with you and your friends." Riolu said. Kellyn nodded. "That's right. He did let Riolu join you." Kellyn said.

"Well then, are you both sure can handle being with us? Last chance to go back." Cherry asked with a sly smile as she brought out 2 empty Pokéballs and pressed the button on them to make them bigger. "YES!" They both responded. "Alright! Eevee! Riolu! Let's be great friends!" Cherry said as she threw both the Pokéballs into the air. Both Pokémon jumped and pressed the button and they went inside of it.

The balls landed on the ground and shook back and forth, then it stopped and then shine, indicating that they were caught. "Alright! 2 friends in one! I just caught a Riolu and Eevee!" Cherry said as she held both the Pokéballs in the air in triumph. "YAY! NEW FRIENDS!" Vick said as he jumped into the air.

* * *

 **( _Present_ )**

"That's how both me and Bella met and how we both joined Cherry and the Sonic Heroes." Louis said as he took another bite of his PokéPuff. "Wow! That's quite a story for you 2. How about Flara? What's her story?" Ame asked curiously as he looked at the Braxien as he saw her ears lower ears and making a little whimpering sounds when he asked about her story.

"Uhh... Did I say something wrong?" Ame asked worriedly. Cherry looked at Flara and back at him with a concern look and shook her head and sighed. "No, Ame. You didn't say anything wrong. It's just... Well..." Cherry was lost in her own thoughts. Louis saw this and sighed. "I'll tell you this one as well. But, let me warn you, Flara's story didn't exactly have a happy begging either." Louis said. "It all started 2 months after, me and Bella join the team." Louis began.

* * *

 **( _Flashback: 2 months after Louis and Bella join the team_ )**

 **(Louis P.O.V)**

It started when we all had a picnic at the park. Pretty much how they met me and Bella. We were having a nice, big lunch at the picnic tables. The grown-ups were at one and talking about some kind of grown-up stuff and we were at the other table talking our stuff like, Pokémon Showcase Performances, how wonder the food was, sports, inventions, stuff like that.

 **(No One's P.O.V)**

After they ate, the children were playing a good game of tag with each other and the older Mobians were watching and laughing at the children. "Can't catch me, Louis!" Bella said as she giggled and kept running away from the Riolu. "I-I'll get you *pant, pant* B-Bella!" Louis responded as he was getting exhausted from chasing the Eevee and stopped by the same entrance of the forest.

'B-Boy! I'm pooped! I don't think I can handle anymore running for awhile' Louis thought. Then, he saw a vision of a fox Pokémon getting injured and collapsing somewhere near the entrance of the forest. "What the-!" Louis said as the vision disappear. "Yo, Louis!" Louis gasp and saw who was calling his name and saw Vick waving at him from 5 feet away. "Aren't you going to play with us some more or what?" Vick asked with a confused look.

"Uhm... Maybe later, Vick! I think there's a Pokémon somewhere near the forest and I think it's hurt, too!" Louis said as he looked at the entrance and ran inside the forest. "Whoa, Louis! Wait up!" Vick said and him, Gabu, Agu, Gao and Bella followed him inside. "Hey, where are they going in such a hurry?" Manny said as he and the rest of the heroes saw the Pokémon and the 4 Digimon run inside.

"Guys! Where are you going? Wait for us, will you!" Cherry yelled and ran after them as well. Berry, Emily, Pala and Blitz and Bia followed her as well and all 4 kids and both Digimon ran inside the forest as well. Meanwhile, Louis, Vick, Bella, Gabu, Gao and Agu were looking for something or someone. "Okay, I saw you pass out, my little friend. But, where did you pass out at? C'mon. Tell me." Louis whispered to himself and tried to use his Aura to find the fox Pokémon he saw in his vision.

Then, he saw another vision of the Pokémon and saw it walking weirdly and walked through a bush and passed out on a patch of soft green grass, then the vision disappeared again. Louis opened his eyes fast and gasped at this. He turned around and looked through the bushes and sighed in relief.

"There you are, my friend." Louis whispered. "Guys! I found her!" Louis shouted at the 4 Digimon and Bella. They ran to Louis and gasped at what they saw and then, they heard footsteps behind them. They turned around and saw Cherry, Berry, Emily, Pala, Blitz, and Bia running and stopped in front ?of them"What the cheese dip, guys?!" Cherry exclaimed. "Sorry, Cherry! But, there's a fox Pokémon here and she needs our help!" Louis explained.

Cherry walked over to the bush and gasped at what Louis was talking about. There lying on the ground was a pale yellow fox Pokémon, with dark orange tufts of fur covering the insides of her big ears and her white muzzle with whiskers and a large fluffy tail with a dark orange tip on it. She lying on her side and panting and she had a few bruises on her and her pale yellow fur being cover with a few patches of dirt on it as well.

Cherry's eyes were full of concern and pity for this little Pokémon and she walked over to her. The Pokémon opened her eyes and Cherry saw that they were bright orange and they showed fear in them. The Pokémon struggled to get up, but managed to stand on her 4 legs. She looked at Cherry with fear and opened her mouth and released Ember from it.

Cherry gasped and got out of the way and landed on her butt. The other kids gasped at this and saw what attack her as the fox Pokémon walked through the bush and saw the other children. "Whoa! What is that supposed to be?!" Blitz exclaimed with awe. "I don't know, but I think she _does_ need help. Come here, little one. We won't you. We want to help you." Cherry said as she got up and slowly walked over to the frighten Pokémon.

The Pokémon didn't moved an inch as Cherry got closer and closer and she stopped and bended down and slowly picked her up gently, without scaring her some more. The Pokémon looked up at Cherry with a confused look. "See? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Cherry asked as she held the Pokémon in one hand and used the to pet her on her whiskers slowly.

"Fen?" The Pokémon asked as she saw Cherry's finger and grabbed a hold of it with her little toe less paws and began to nibble on it slowly and gently without hurting Cherry and her eyes began to closed half-way. "Awww! That's so cute! I want her!" Emily exclaimed as her eyes turned in to hearts and her cheeks turned red from the Pokémon's cuteness. Cherry and Berry giggled at Emily's reaction to the Pokémon sucking on Cherry's finger.

"Judging by those injuries, I think she got them from a rough battle. I think we should take her to our parents and to the Pokémon Center." Blitz suggested. The others nodded and head out of the forest. 'I wonder what kind of Pokémon she is and if she's a wild Pokémon or has a trainer.' Cherry thought to herself as she looked at the Pokémon and saw her still sucking on her finger, but her eyes were closed fully. 'She really _is_ cute.' Cherry thought with a smile.

After awhile, the Sonic Heroes were at the Pokémon Center and were waiting in the waiting room for a little. Then, a familiar chime rang and Nurse Joy came out of into the room with Chansey pushing a cart with the Pokémon on it and looking at the others. "There we go. Fenniken is all healed and better." Nurse Joy said with a smile. "Thank you so much!" Cherry said with a smile and sighed in relief.

"Fen, Fenniken!" The Pokémon said happily and jumped into Cherry's arms. "Hehe. Aww. I think Fenniken likes you, deary." Vanilla said with a smile on her face and her husband, Vector nodded in agreement. "Fenniken? Is that what she is?" Berry asked with a confused look. "Yeah. It happens to be 1 of the Kalos Region starter Pokémon. That's probably why you kids never heard of a Fenniken." Ben explained.

Cherry's eyes widen and looked down at the Pokémon as she began sucking on Cherry's finger again. "AWWW!" The girls said (even Cherry). The boys just rolled their eyes. "I told y'all it was really cute to see!" Emily exclaimed. The girls nodded in agreement. "Hello, guys." The others turned around and gasp. "Professor Sycamore!" The heroes said. "How's it going, Professor?" Ben asked his old friend as he shook his hand.

"Pretty good. Hmm. I see Cherry has a Fenniken." Sycamore said as he saw Cherry holding the Fennekin. "Actually, she's not mine. We found her hurt in the forest and brought her here and Nurse Joy healed her." Cherry explained. "Hmm. I see. May I take a look at her, Cherritha?" Sycamore asked politely as he bended down to her height and examined the Fenniken. "Hmm. No doubt about it. This Fenniken came from _my_ lab." He said.

"Really? Then, do you know what trainer picked her?" Tyler asked with a curious look. Sycamore nodded in response. "Yes. He started his journey a week ago an-!" Professor Sycamore was cut off by a group of boys walking inside the Pokémon Center and laughing. "What do you know? Here comes now." The Professor said as a human boy with dark blue hair walked over to the Center desk.

"Here, my Pokémon needed to be recovered from a day's work." He said. "Right away. Just wait out here, please." Nurse Joy said as she took the boys 6 Pokéballs and took them. The boy pass the heroes but stopped and back up until he was in front of Cherry. "Huh, I see you found my weak Fennekin! I can't believe it!" The boy said with a laugh. "Fen!" Fennekin said in fear as tears form in her eyes and hid her face in Cherry's face and started crying.

"What the... Okay! What did you do to her?!" Cherry asked with anger in her voice. "Well, I was challenge by my friend and he had a Squirtle, see? So, my Fennekin tried to battle it, but we lost, due to her being a fire-type." The boy responded. "Then, how did she end up covered in injuries? I'm pretty sure the battle between you and your friend wasn't _that_ intense." Louis asked, recalling how injured she was when he found her.

"Simple, we did some intense training! But, she couldn't stand a chance against my _other_ Pokémon! But then, she ran off like the coward she is!" The boy said and him and the other boys laughed at the story. "Grr! But that doesn't give you the right to mistreat her badly and use her like your battle robot!" Runt said with anger in his voice. "Chill, kid. After all, it's not _my_ fault that I got a weak starter Pokémon." The boy said.

"Now, Dexter. You were the one that chose Fenniken as your partner, remember?" Professor Sycamore asked. "Yeah. It was a BIG mistake. I should've went with a Chespin or Froakie instead." Dexter responded. Fennekin began to cry harder and jumped out of Cherry's arms and ran out of the Pokémon Center. "Whoa! Fennekin! Wait up!" Cherry exclaimed and ran after the crying fox Pokémon.

The others ran after them and Vick and Louis looked at Dexter. "GRRRR!" The 2 friends growled at the boy and he backed up a little in shock and had his hands up in defense. "Whoa!" Dexter said and the 2 friends ran after the others. "What's up with them?" One of Dexter's friends asked as they walked up to him. Meanwhile, the heroes were searching for Fennekin.

"Fennekin! Fennekin, where are you?" Cherry yelled as she was walking around the area. "Fennekin! Fennekin!" Louis, Vick and Bella said as they were still looking for the Pokémon still. Then, Louis had another vision and this one showed a group of wild Zangooses chasing something and he tried to look harder and saw the Fennekin running away from them and she was crying in fear and then, the vision disappeared. "Whoa! OH-NO!" Louis exclaimed.

The others heard Louis and they looked at him. "What's up, doc?" Vick asked him, using his "Bugs Bunny" catchphrase and caused Bella to giggled. "I used my Aura and saw Fennekin and she was being chased by a group of wild Zangoose!" Louis explained in fright. "What?! Where?!" Cherry asked in fright. "Umm... This way, follow me!" Louis said and ran inside the forest again with the others following him.

Meanwhile, Fennekin was trying to get away from the Zangoose. She ran as fast as she could go and tried to dodge their attacks as well. "Get back here, you little rat!" One of the Zangoose said as it was trying to catch her. "SCRATCH!" It said as it tried to attack Fennekin. But, she dodged the attack again and ran even faster than before. She ran for a few more minutes, but she stopped as she saw a cliff up ahead and skidded to a halt.

Then, she turned around and saw the Zangoose and it's group stopping in front of her. "Well, well, well. Looks like you got nowhere else to run, kid. Now my group, let's get her!" The leader Zangoose commanded and the group got closer and closer. Fennekin cringed and was crying in fear. But the... "AURA SHERE!" A voice said and a blue orb ball landed in front of the Zangoose and they gasped as they turned around and saw the Sonic Heroes and their children standing behind them.

"So, you guys want to outnumbered a poor defenseless Pokémon? Hmph! You guys are so shallow and so wrong for that!" Louis said as he gave the Zangoose an angry look. "GRR! ATTACK!" The leader Zangoose commanded and it and it's group went running after the heroes. "Oh no, you don't! Chary! I choose you!" Vanilla said as she threw a Pokéball and out came a Charizard.

"RARRR!" Chary roared. "Chary, use Flamethrower on the Zangoose!" Vanilla commanded and Chary looked at her and nodded to his old friend. "FLAMETHROWER!" Chary yelled as flames burst out of his mouth and went straight to the Zangoose. They were all burned and shook the ashes off and growled and ran at the heroes again. "Leave this to me mother! Louis use Aura Sphere and Bella use Shadow Ball!" Cherry ordered the 2 Pokémon friends and they nodded,

"Right!" They both said and jumped into the air. "SHADOW BALL!" Bella yelled. "AURA SPHERE!" Louis yelled as well and both the moves combined with each other and turned into one big orb and it hit all the Zangoose and caused them to land on the ground. "Nngg! RETREAT!" The leader Zangoose said and they all ran back into the forest. The heroes cheered for their victory.

"Thanks for your help, Chary. Now, get some rest." Vanilla said as returned Chary back into his Pokéball. "Woo-hoo! We did it! We did it! We did it!" Vick chanted. "Hahaha! Vick! Me and Louis stopped them, not you, silly!" Bella said with a giggle. Then, Cherry noticed Fennekin and walked over to her. "Hey. You okay? Are you hurt?" Cherry asked the little fox Pokémon as she bended down and picked her up.

"Fen, Fennekin!" Fennekin barked happily and wagging her tail to prove how happy she was. "Haha! I guess I'll take that as a "yes"." Cherry said with a giggle. Then, Fennekin's ears lowered in sadness. Cherry noticed this and her eyes turned into a concern look. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. "Hmm. My guess is that she still upset about what her so called "trainer" said earlier." Ben explained.

"Is that what's wrong, Fennekin?" Cherry asked the Pokémon. "Fen." Fennekin responded sadly with a nod as well. "Aw. Hm. Tell you what, how about you become _my_ Pokémon and join the Sonic Heroes? What do you say?" Cherry suggested and asked with a smile. "FEN! FENNEKIN!" Fennekin barked again with excitement. "Hey, I think she likes that idea, Auntie Cherry!" Runt said with a smile.

The others smiled as well. Cherry pulled out her empty Pokéball. "Good! Then, Fennekin... LET'S BE GREAT FRIENDS!" Cherry exclaimed and threw the ball in the air (like she did with Louis and Bella). Fennekin jumped in the air and her paw hit the button and she went into the ball and it landed on the ground and it moved in place a few times and stopped and a glowed appear, indicating that the Pokémon was caught.

Cherry bend down and grabbed the ball. "ALRIGHT! I just caught... A FENNEKIN!" Cherry exclaimed as she did her pose. "YAY!" Vick, Louis and Bella cheered as they jumped into the air. Cherry looked at the Pokéball for a minute then, it opened on it's own and out came Fennekin. "Fen!" Fennekin said with tears in eyes and ran and jumped into Cherry's arms.

Cherry gasped at this. "Yo, girl! What's wrong? Why did you come out of the Pokéball?" Cherry asked with a worried look. "Fenne, Fen, Fennekin!" Fennekin responded. "Oh. Because, Louis and Bella are out, you didn't like being left out?" Cherry asked curiously. Fennekin nodded and hid rubbed her head on Cherry's chest. Cherry giggled and rubbed her nose with Fennekin's nose and they both giggled along with the others.

"I'm surprised that Fennekin wants Cherry after what she's been through." Professor Sycamore said. "Yeah. Good thing too, since she's still just an infant." Ben said to him and the children gasped at this. "What? She's a baby Fennekin?" Tyler asked as he looked at the Fennekin who was sucking on Cherry's finger again. "Yes. The starter Pokémon at my lab hatched 5 weeks ago. They have to wait for a couple of weeks, before the new trainer chooses them." Sycamore explained.

"So, that's why she's been crying a lot and nibbling on Cherry's finger." Lightning said. "Yeah. But, she's still adorable and no one's going to say any different!" Emily said as she walked over to Cherry and rubbed Fennekin's nose with hers and caused the little fox Pokémon to giggle. "Oh, now that she's apart of the team, whatcha going to name her, Cherry?" Vick asked as he jumped on Cherry's shoulder.

"Well... I don't know just yet." Cherry responded to Vick. After Vick tickled Fennekin's nose, she sneezed and a little bit of flames came out of her nose. The heroes and Professor Sycamore giggled at this. Then, a name clicked to Cherry. "Flara! Flara the Fennekin!" Cherry suggested the others agreed with the name. "So, do you like the name, Flara?" Cherry asked as she held the Pokémon up to her face.

"FEN!" Flara barked happily and her tail wagging in excitement. "Hehe! I think she likes it, Cherry." Cream said with a giggle. "Then that's settle. Flara it is!" Cherry said and threw Flara in the air and Flara had a big smile on her face, knowing she had new friends she can count on and that will treat her the right way.

* * *

 **( _Present_ )**

"That's how we met Flara and how she was part of the team!" Louis finished. "Wow! Well, that's great story. Sure she had some difficulties when she met y'all, but I'm glad everything went well for y'all." Ame said. "Hm. I'm glad you enjoyed the stories." Cherry said with a smile. Then, she noticed what time it was and with their help, the kids packed up the leftover sweets and walked back to the small city.

"Well, we're going to go and dropped Berry and Gabu off to their home before my sister kills me for bringing them home before dinner and get home before _my_ mom kills me. See ya, Ame!" Cherry said and she ran off with Berry, Gabu, Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara running behind her. Ame waved goodbye and he ran back home as well. Later that evening, Cherry just got finished getting into her pajamas and climbing in bed.

The other 4 jumped in bed with her. Cherry placed Flara's paci in her mouth and a minute later, Flara fell asleep in an instant as well as Louis and Bella. Cherry and Vick were still awake. "So, do you like Ame, Cherry?" Vick asked curiously. Cherry blushed a little but since the lights were off, it was hard to tell. "Yeah. But as a friend though, Vick." Cherry responded.

"Okay. just checking. Nigh, night, Cherry." Vick said and turn over and fell asleep. Cherry looked at Vick for a minute and smiled. "Night, Vick. Sweet dreams." Cherry responded and fell asleep with a big smile on her face.


	3. Rescue and Secret revealed

A few days after Thanksgiving, Ame, Cherry, Vick, and Flara were walking together to Hana's work and they walked inside. Hana saw them and waved at them with a smile and the kids smiled and waved back at her and she went back to work.

"Why are we here anyway, Ame?" Cherry asked as they were walking into a room. "I want you to meet someone, Cherry." Ame responded.

They stopped in front of a giant cage and inside was an old male wolf. He was saw the children and walked over to them and sat in front of them and just starred at the 6 friends.

"A... A wolf! Cool! Wolves are really rare to see around here." Cherry said with excitement in her voice. Ame's eyes widen in surprised, kinda like his Yuki was when they first moved here.

"Wow. I thought some girls would be scared of wolves. Why aren't you?" Ame asked curiously. Cherry gave the blue-haired human boy a weird and confused look. "What? You thought you were going to scare me by bringing me here and see this wolf, Ame?" Cherry asked.

Ame freaked out and put his hands up in defense. "N-No, no! Usually if a girl saw a wolf, they would freak out and run away! I was worried you were going to do the same thing!" Ame responded.

Cherry starred at him for a minute and burst out laughing. "Hahaha! I-I'm kidding! *Ahem* I know you wouldn't bring me here and scare me, Ame. You're just too nice and sweet to do something like that." Cherry responded with a smile.

Ame blushed at this and scratch his head and chuckled. "O-Okay." He responded as him and Cherry looked at the wolf who saw the whole thing and was wagging his tail a little. "So, what's his story?" Vick asked as he walked up to the cage and starred at him.

"Well, he was raised by human since he was a pup, but a bout a year or too ago, he died. So, he was brought here and he was their care (referring to Hana's job). We first came here a few days after we moved here. When my mom was looking for a job. The manager told us the story." Ame responded and explained about the old wolf.

"Aw. The poor thing looks very sad. I bet he misses his owner." Cherry said as she stook her hand through the bars and gently petted the wolf's cheek.

The wolf closed his eyes and enjoyed being petted by Cherry. Ame was surprised about this. He never thought about petting the wolf before and that the wolf enjoyed it as well. Hana and the manager was standing there watching them with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Later on, while they were walking, Ame looked a Cherry and a question popped in his head. "Hey. I've been meaning to ask you." Ame said. Cherry looked at him. "Yes? What is it, Ame?" Cherry asked politely.

"What's your favorite animal?" Ame asked curiously. "Well, that's an easy one. Wolves!" Cherry responded happily and Ame's eyes widen with surprised. "W-Wolves? Why?" He asked again. "Well, I was saved by a wolf family. That's why." Cherry responded.

"Oh. Well, that's good to hear. I mean, that you like wolves." Ame said with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah. But, why did you ask me about my favorite animal for?" Cherry asked curiously. "Well, when I saw you pet the wolf and how he liked it, you weren't afraid of him and that you were pretty excited to even _see_ a wolf. What's the thing that you like about wolves?" Ame explained and then, asked.

"Well, their strong, very protective, they aren't afraid of anything, they have beautiful fur, and their fast, especially when they run after their prey." Cherry explained.

"Oh. That's cool. I think wolves are great to. Too bad you can't see them around here." Ame said. "Yeah. Well, there are some, but their Mobian wolves, not non-anamorphic wolves." Cherry said with a sad sigh.

"Mmm. Well, it's getting late, we should be heading to our homes or our parents will get worried." Ame suggested. "Yeah. Well, see you tomorrow, Ame! Bye!" Cherry said and her, Vick, Louis, Bella, and Flara ran home. "Bye, Cherry!" Ame waved back and head to his home.

* * *

A month later, it was the first snow day of the year and Hana and her kids were looking out through their door. "Ahhh! Look mom! It's snow!" Yuki yelled with excitement and jumped into the now and rolled over on her back and burst out laughing and rolled over some more.

Ame was trying to walk through the snow, but he fell and sat up on his knees and shook the snow off his head and face.

Hana breathed in the air and jumped and landed in the snow with her kids and they were all laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, at her house, Cherry was eating a warm breakfast her mom made for her and herself, since Vector was at work and her brothers went to visit Laura-Su and her little brother, Kix. Vick and the 3 Pokémon friends were having breakfast with them as well.

After that, Cherry grabbed her coat and scarf and put them on. She helped Flara into hers, since the other 3 already put theirs on. Cherry grabbed her bag opened the door and the 4 friends waved at Vanilla and left.

5 minutes later, Cherry and her 3 friends were walking in the forest and found a big flat rock for them to sit. They climbed the rock and sat down on it. Though it was cold on their bottoms, but they didn't mind at all.

Cherry pulled out her sketch book and grabbed her pencil and looked at Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara and began sketching them with different clothing designs on them. Meanwhile, there were 2 wolves running through the forest.

One of them was female and she had cream-colored fur with long brown hair on her head and a red scarf around her neck. The other was smaller than the first and it was male with cream-color fur, with blue hair on his head and a blue scarf around his neck.

The male wolf stopped as his ears twitched to a flapping sound and saw a Kingfisher landing on a rock on the river and was cleaning its feathers. Not far from the river and the wolf, Cherry was sketching still.

Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara were looking at the river and even saw the Kingfisher landed and were admiring it. Then, Bella's ears twitched to a rustling sound and saw a wolf and gasped and she got the other 3 attention as well and they gasp as well.

Cherry didn't hear the gasping and was still sketching in her book. She felt something wrapped around her right arm and tugged on her a couple of times.

She gasped and looked and saw Bella's ribbon-feeler wrapped around her arm and saw her shock expression and the other 3 were looking at something. "What's wrong, guys? Is there something over there?" Cherry asked with a confused and concern look.

"Look at that over there, Cherry! There's a wolf! A _REAL_ wolf!" Vick exclaimed as he and the other 3 jumped off the rock and ran over to a near-by tree and hid behind it.

"What?!" Cherry asked in shock as she put her book and pencil back into her bag and put back on her back and joined her 4 friends. She saw the wolf stalking the bird and gasped.

"Wow! A real wolf! But, that's impossible! There shouldn't be any around here." Cherry whispered to her friends.

"Then, how do you explain about that one?" Vick whispered back to her. "I don't know, Vick. But he sure his cute." Cherry responded. "But, do wolves have blue hair on his head like a human?" Louis asked as he saw the hair.

"No. But there is something about his hair that looks familiar though." Cherry responded as she got a good look the wolf's hair color and she even noticed the blue scarf around his neck.

As the 4 friends were studying the creature, the wolf finally pounced on the bird and grabbed a hold of it in his strong jaws and was trying to get walk back across the river.

But, before as he turned around, one of his back legs stepped on the edge of his scarf, tried to keep his balance, but he fell into the river.

The 4 friends gasped as they saw this and ran out from behind the tree and stand at the edge of the river, with horror looks on their faces as they were searching around for the wolf.

All they saw was the Kingfisher that the wolf caught flying out of the river. "W-Where is he?! D-Do any of you see him?!" Cherry asked with a freaked out voice as she kept looking around for any sign of the creature.

Then, the wolf's head popped out of the river and he was gasping for air as the currents were taking him. "HELP!" the wolf yelled as he tried to stay up.

"Look! There he is!" Vick pointed out and the others saw and they gasped. "well, c'mon, guys! We got to save him before heads to the lake!" Cherry said as she began running after the wolf and was trying to think of a way to save him.

He went back down and came back up a 2 more times. "OMG! We have to hurry, Cherry!" Bella said with a gasp as they stopped ahead of the wolf.

The wolf went back into the river and came back up, but this time, not as a wolf but as a familiar 8-year old human boy which caused Cherry and her 4 friends to gasp. Cherry's eyes widen in shock as she saw the boy.

"Ame? AME!" Cherry shouted with tears forming in her eyes. Ame heard his name being called and turned his head and gasped when he saw Cherry, Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara.

"Cherry? HELP-!" Ame tried to called to her, but he was cut off as he hit his head on a rock and went back down, but he didn't come back up. "I-Is he?" Bella asked as they didn't see Ame come back up for air.

"Looks like it. What are we going to do, Cherry?" Louis asked his cream-color rabbit friend. Cherry's face transformed from horror and shock to determination.

"I'm going after him! Here, guys! Watched my things for me, okay?" Cherry said as she placed her bag on the ground and took off her cap, scarf and coat and threw down to the ground as well.

"Cherry? What are you-?!" Bella asked as Cherry placed her stuff on the ground and ran and dived into the river. "Oh, man! She didn't?" Vick asked as they ran over to the edge of the river.

Meanwhile, Ame had his eyes halfway opened and they looked almost lifeless. Cherry was looking around and saw Ame and swam to him. He turned his head a little and saw Cherry swimming to him and he smiled a little.

He saw Cherry turning into a shadow and everything went black.

Cherry saw his eyes closed and she even saw him in his jacket and scarf. She wrapped her arms around his waist and swam him back up to the surface and they both popped out.

Cherry was gasping as they made up and pulled him with her as she swam to the area where her 4 friends were. "Help me, guys! He needs help badly!" She shouted to them and they helped her by getting him out first and she climbed out and layed on the ground, panting.

Then, she got up and crawled over to Ame and felt his cheeks with her now gloveless, cold hands and felt his icy cheeks.

"Oh, man! He's really cold! Hurry, Flara! Use your ability, Flame body." Cherry ordered to her Braixen. "Braix!" Flara said as she picked Ame up and gave him a gentle hug and her body started to glow red as she used her ability, Flame body.

Once she was done, she gently placed him back onto the ground. Cherry felt his arms and sighed in relief as she felt the warmth on his body again and placed her dry jacket on him to keep him warm.

"*Whew* That was a really close one." Cherry sighed. "Yeah and you are CRAZY! How were we going to explained to your parents, if you drowned in this freezing water?!" Bella asked with a freaked out voice.

"Chill, Bella! The point is, both her and Ame are safe and alive. That's all that matters." Louis said as he was pointing out Cherry and Ame's safety.

"AME!" The group heard the voice shout for the boy. "Uh-Oh! That sounds like Hana (Ame's mother). We go to go before she sees us!" Louis said. Cherry grabbed her bag, cap and scarf and the 5 friends left.

They were unaware of Cherry leaving her jacket on Ame. Ame opened his eyes halfway and turned his head and saw Cherry and her 4 friends running into the forest and saw them disappear.

Hana and the female wolf saw the boy lying in the snow and ran to him with very worried looks. "Oh my gosh! AME!" Hana yelled as she got on her knees and grabbed Ame's arms brought him up to her.

"Are you alright?! Yuki explained to me what happened." She asked with a very worried look on her face. "Yeah. But, mom. You should've seen me earlier." Ame said with a gentle and excited voice.

"There was this Kingfisher bird and he didn't see me there. So, I crept on him and caught him in my mouth." He explained. But, he gasped as he remembered what happened next and turned his head towards the forest and Hana and Yuki were following his gazed.

"What's wrong, Ame?" Hana asked as she saw him starring at the forest still. He looked at the light purple colored jacket and held it and looked at his mom with a shock looked.

"I stepped on my scarf and fell into the river. I went up and down 3 times in my wolf form and 4th time, I came back up as a boy and..." Ame was trying think about what happened to him. "And what, Ame?" Yuki asked as she returned to her human form.

"I saw Cherry, Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara on the land. They saw me as a wolf and then saw me come back up as a human. I think Cherry jumped in and saved me. I saw her and her friends run into the forest before you and Yuki showed up." Ame explain the rest.

Hana and Yuki gasped at what Ame said to them. "Cherry actually saw you transformed back into a human?" Yuki asked and Ame nodded. Meanwhile, Cherry and her 4 friends were running home.

They finally got home and they walked inside the house and they saw Vanilla sitting on the recliner and knitting some new clothes and Vector was sitting on the couch and Argyle and Rector were sitting on the floor, watching T.V.

Vanilla saw the group standing and her eyes widen and she sat up in her chair quickly as she saw Cherry soaked and water was dripping from her body. "Cherritha! What happened to you?! Why are you soaked and wet?!" Vanilla asked with a panicked voice.

Vector, Argyle and Rector heard this and saw Cherry wet. Cherry blushed a little on how her mother freaked out about her being wet.

"Umm..." Cherry said as she tried to think of the right words. She looked at her 4 trusted companions to see how they can help her out. Bella being the most helpful one of the 4, she looked at Cherry and mouthed, "tell them the truth".

Cherry nodded and looked at her parents and her 2 older brothers and barley gulped.

"Mom. I... I was jumping on some rocks to get to the other side and I slipped on one and I fell into the river." Cherry responded. Her 4 friends had their mouths opened in shock.

"You... fell into the river?" Vector asked with a confused look. Cherry gulped and nodded and she was shaking from her cold and drenched cream-color pelt (fur).

"Alright, sweetheart. Why don't you go upstairs with your friends and get a warm bath, while me and your father make dinner, okay." Vanilla said with her gentle voice.

Cherry smiled and ran upstairs with Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara following her.

Vector looked at Vanilla with a confused look. Vanilla noticed this and giggled a little from his look. "What's that look for, honey?" Vanilla asked after her giggles were done. " _Falling_ into the river? C'mon, Nilla. When does our daughter _fall_ into the river?" Vector asked his wife.

"Come on, Vector dear. She probably fell by accident. Cherry is _just_ like Cream. She never lies!" Vanilla said with a confident smile.

"*Sigh* You're right, Vanilla. As always." Vector said with a smile. Vanilla smiled back and she gave Vector a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush a little. "I'm glad. So, shall we go and make dinner?" Vanilla asked. Vector smiled and nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"Cool! We'll just... Chill in here and watch some more t.v. and wait for dinner, dad!" Argyle yelled out to their parents.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs bathroom, "Falling into the river?! Are you crazy?!" Bella asked with a freaked out voice to Cherry. "Hey, what else was I supposed to do?" Cherry asked as she was in the shower and the curtains were closed.

"I said to tell the truth, Cherritha!" Bella responded with a little bit of anger in her voice. "*Sigh* Look, Bella. If I told them that I jumped in and saved Ame, who happens to be part wolf, they'll think I'm just as crazy as my dad was when he said that he was saved by a human man who turned into a wolf." Cherry responded with worried voice.

"She does got a point, Bella. Everyone will think she's crazy if she told anyone." Louis pointed out. Bella sighed and saw Cherry's head peeking through the shower curtain and saw a non-anamorphic German Sheppard puppy laying next to Vick.

He was petting the puppy with a big smile on his face. "Hmm. Andy, can you fetch me the towel, please?" Cherry asked the little pup.

Andy got up on his four legs and ran and grabbed a white towel with his mouth and ran back to Cherry with the end of the towel dragging across the floor.

Cherry smiled and grabbed the towel from Andy. "Thanks, boy. More meatballs for you tonight." Cherry said as she petted the pup and Andy ran around in circles and yipping in excitement about his award.

Cherry got out of the shower and dried herself off with the towel. Vick was covering his eyes with his hands and Louis did the same except, he covered his eyes with one paw and covered Andy's eyes with his other paw, so they couldn't see Cherry naked (Quick A/N: Don't worry it's nothing bad, they're boys, so they didn't want to see girls naked).

Cherry, Bella and Flara giggled a little from the boy's reactions.

Later on that night, everyone in the house was sleeping. Well, except for Cherry, who couldn't sleep because of what she saw earlier. 'Why?... Why didn't he tell me that he can turn into a wolf and Yuki... Can _she_ turn into a wolf too?' Cherry thought to herself.

She sat up and sighed and got out of her bed, put her slippers on and walked downstairs and heard a familiar voice talking.

'Mother? What is she doing up and who is she talking to?" Cherry thought to herself and walked down the hall and into the kitchen. She saw a light shining from the living and was about to walk until she heard some feet walking from behind her.

"Braixen?" A muffled voice asked and a little whimpering too. Cherry turned around and smiled and saw Flara with her pacifier in her mouth still and rubbing her eye with one paw and she was holding Andy with the other.

"Sorry if I wake you, 2. But, I couldn't sleep and I hear mom talking to someone. So, I'm going to see who she's talking to. You 2 can come if y'all want." Cherry suggested in a whisper voice.

"Brax!" Flara whispered back as her paci fell out her mouth, but Cherry caught it and placed back in her pajama pocket and the 3 friends walked into the living and saw Vanilla talking to someone on the phone.

"Alright. Thank you for letting me know. Okay, Bye." Vanilla said and hung up the phone and placed back on the base and noticed Cherry, Flara, and Andy, who was on the floor already, standing there.

"Cherry? Would you 3 like to go on a walk with me around the city?" Vanilla asked with her calm voice and her motherly, gentle smile. Cherry gulped a little at her mother's request.

If Vanilla ask her to go on a walk with her in the middle of the night, it means that she has something to talk to her about.

But, Cherry smiled back and nodded.

* * *

5 minutes later, Cherry was walking with her mom, Flara and Andy. They walked on the bridge until they stopped at a bench and Vanilla sat down on it with Flara and Cherry was looking at the beautiful water with Andy and sighed.

Vanilla noticed Cherry looking at the water and heard her sigh and cleared her throat to get her attention, which as always, works.

Cherry looked her mom with a question that has been on her mind ever since they left the house. "Mom? What did you want to talk about?" She asked curiously.

"What? I can't bring my little girl and her 2 friends out here and let them see the beautiful water?" Vanilla asked, trying not to look suspicious about the real reason for bringing Cherry out for a "walk".

"Mom! When you bring me with my friends _out_ here for a walk, _in_ the middle of the night, I know there's something you want to talk to me about. So, what did I do this time?" Cherry asked after she pointed out her knowledge.

Vanilla sighed, now that Cherry realized the _real_ reason for this. She looked at Cherry with a concern and sad look on her face, which made Cherry giver her a worried look back at her mother.

"Ms. Hana called me awhile ago and explained everything to me. About... You jumping into the river and saving Ame." Vanilla responded and saw Cherry's eyes widen in shock.

"*Gulp* Oh. So, you know that I..." Cherry couldn't finish her sentence as she realized that she lied to her mother and having to find out about her lie. "Lie? Cherritha... I know you never lie about anything, but why about this _one_?" Vanilla asked.

Cherry gulped nervously at Vanilla's question. She didn't know what to say to her. "Can... Can you keep a secret for me, mom?" Cherry asked with a pleading look.

"O... Okay, sweetheart. But, why do you want to keep it secret?" Vanilla asked. "Well... You wouldn't believe me if... I told you, mom. You'll probably think I'm crazy as crazy about explaining this as dad was when he explained it." Cherry responded as she blushed a little.

"What? What on Mobius are you talking about, Cherry dear?" Vanilla asked confusedly, not knowing what her youngest daughter was talking about.

"Remember when dad told the story of how he was saved by a man that turned _into_ a wolf? Well, at first we saw a wolf catching a Kingfisher, then he stepped on his scarf, which is weird for a _wild_ wolf to wear, but he fell in and the current swept him away. So, we followed the river down and tried to think of a way to save him. He went down and back up in the water 3 times, but the fourth time, he went down as a wolf, but when he came back up... It was Ame! So, I jumped in and saved him." Cherry explained the whole incident to her mother.

Vanilla just sat there with a blank expression on her face and her jaw dropped open. Cherry smirked a little and walked over to Vanilla and grabbed the bottom of her mouth and pushed it back up to close it all the way.

She removed her hand from her mom's mouth and bit her lip to hear Vanilla's response to her explanation. Vanilla snapped out of her shock and shook her head slowly.

"Wow. That _is_... S-Something hard to believe, sweetheart. But, I'm glad you told me the truth even though... It is hard to believe that. Are you sure you aren't making it up?" Vanilla asked, hoping Cherry wasn't lying to her again.

Cherry shook her head in response. "No, mom. I'm NOT making this one up at all! You can ask Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara. They saw it happen with me." Cherry responded and Flara nodded in agreement.

Vanilla looked at her daughter's eyes and she saw that Cherry _was_ telling the truth.

"But, promise me you won't tell anyone else about this? None of them should know. Especially daddy. It's bad enough that the other's think he's crazy when he told y'all the story. I don't want them to think that _I'm_ crazy." Cherry explained.

Vanilla looked at her and then closed her eyes and sighed.

"Alright, dear. I won't tell anyone about this, even your father." Vanilla responded with a smile. Cherry smiled back and ran and jumped into her mother's arms. Vanilla caught her and both the rabbits hugged one another.

* * *

Later on, Cherry, Flara and Andy walked back into the room and climbed back in it. Vick, Louis and Bella woke up from this and saw their 3 friends climbing into bed.

"Cherry? Were... You guys up?" Louis asked as he rubbed his eye with his paw. "Yeah. We went on a walk with mom." Cherry responded as she rubbed her eye and slide underneath the quilt.

"So... What happened? Did you tell her about Ame?" Bella asked curiously. Cherry nodded her head and yawned. "Yeah. It took her about a minute or so to take it all in, but, she promised she wouldn't tell anyone. She found out I lied her and dad." Cherry explained.

Vick, Louis, and Bella sat up and their widen at this and gasp a little. "How did she find out about it?!" Vick asked. "Did you tell her?" Bella asked curiously. All Cherry did was shake her head.

"No. Ms. Hana called and told her about it. I guess Ame explained to about it. Mom wasn't happy about me lying to her and dad, but she wasn't mad either." Cherry responded.

"Mm. So, she's cool about this?" Vick asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. But like I said earlier, she won't tell dad or the others about it." Cherry responded. "Well... *yawns* At least she's not mad at you. That's... Always... Good... ZZZZ." Bella said as fell asleep.

That made Cherry, Vick, Louis and Flara giggle. "Well, guys. Morning will be here soon. Might as well join Bella in the Dream World. Mm. Goodnight, guys." Louis said as he lied down and fell asleep next to Bella. "Night, Louis. Sweet Dreams." Cherry said.

Vick crawled to the middle of the bed and plopped himself down and fell asleep. Cherry rolled her eyes and lied back down and closed her eyes. 5 seconds later, she felt a little tug on her hand and caused her eyes to shot open and she turned over.

"Bra, Braix?" Flara asked, giving Cherry a little bit of a worry look. Cherry smiled at her Braixen and gently petted the side of her white furry cheek.

"I'm fine, Flara. Honest. Here, suck on you pacifier and go back to sleep." Cherry said as she placed Flara's pink pacifier in her mouth. Flara sucked on the paci and her eyes began to closed.

She snuggled against her trainer's chest and went into a deep sleep. Cherry smiled and pulled Flara closer to her so, the Braixen can sleep peacefully and warm. But, Cherry still couldn't get over Ame and his wolf form.

She doesn't know what to do. But for now, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

For the next few days, Cherry was avoiding Ame and his family. She didn't know what to say to him after what happened the other day and she wasn't wearing her light purple colored jacket.

Ame noticed this too and he even knew why she was avoiding him and he needed to tell her.

* * *

Later on, Ame walked to the park and saw Cherry sitting on the park's bench.

He walked over to her and sat right next to her. Even though she knows he was there, she didn't look at him. Ame tried to find some way to start a conversation with her. So, he cleared his throat and that got her attention. "Uhhhh... Hey, Cherry! Gee, what a beautiful day, huh?" Ame asked, trying not to start an awkward conversation.

Cherry just stared at him with an unamused look. Ame sighed when he saw her look. "Cherry... *Sighs* look... I was going to tell about-!". "About what, Ame? That you're a human boy who turns into a wolf and wouldn't tell me about it?!" Cherry asked with an explanation as she got up.

Ame sighed in disappointment. "Yes. It's just... I didn't want you to be afraid of me." Ame responded with concern voice.

Cherry looked at him with a guilty look. "Ame... I'm not afraid of you. Not one bit, even in your wolf form. That just makes me like you even more!" Cherry said as she smiled at him. Ame's eyes widen at Cherry and he blushed.

"R-R-Really?! You like me, even in my wolf form?" Ame asked with a surprise voice. Cherry smiled and nodded.

"Who else turns into a wolf, other than you, Ame?" Cherry asked curiously.

"Well, my big sister, Yuki. My mom's the only human. My dad's the one that's part wolf as well. But... He died. 8 years ago. So, me and Yuki never met him. But, our mom talks to us about him and how I remind her of him." Ame explained to Cherry while looking at the ground with a sad look.

Cherry gave him a sad look. "Well, my big sister, Cream never knew her _real_ dad. My mom was a few weeks away when he died. So, my uncle Ben helped my mom raise her." Cherry explained.

Ame smiled at her and looked at his watch and he got up. "Well, I guess we should head back to our houses. Come, I'll walk you home. I-If you want, Cherry." Ame said with a nervous smile and his cheeks were red.

Cherry chuckled at this and nodded. "Sure." Cherry responded and the 2 friends smiled as they walk to Cherry's house. While walking there, Cherry saw Ame's hand and she gently grabbed it and mesh her fingers in his.

Ame's eyes widen looked down at this sudden surprise. He just smiled and they kept on walking. After 5 minutes, they finally made it to Cherry's house.

They walked up to the porch and looked at each other. "Thank you for walking me home, Ame and I promise to keep your form a secret." Cherry said with a smile. "Your welcome and thanks." Ame replied with a gentle smile.

Cherry smiled back at him. He left walked down the steps and he walked a few feet away from her house.

"Ame! Wait!" Cherry yelled and ran up to him. He stopped and turned around. "What is it, Cherry?" Ame asked curiously as the 8 year olrabbit ran up to him. Cherry did something that she thought she never knew and gave Ame a quick kiss on the cheek.

They both blushed madly at this sudden surprise. Cherry smiled and ran back to her house and waved at him. And smiled and waved back and walked back to his house.

* * *

Later that night, Cherry was laying in bed and looked up at the ceiling and sighed happily. "Well someone's happy tonight." Bella said to Cherry. Cherry sat up and petted Bella's cheek.

"Well, I can't stop thinking about Ame, Bella. He's sooo cute when he gets nervous!" Cherry exclaimed with a blush on her cheeks.

"Pfftt! Cherry's got a crush! Cherry's got a crush!" Vick chanted with a teased voice. "Eww! Gross! Shut up, Vick! I don't have a crush on Ame! That's really ridiculous to say!" Cherry said as her cheeks got even redder.

"Yeah? Then, why did we see you kiss him on the cheek earlier?" Louis asked with a sly. "Mmm! We're just friends! End of story! Now, y'all be quiet and go back to sleep!" Cherry said as she turned the other and closed her eyes.

The Bella and Flara gave Vick and Louis a glare look and the boys gave them a scared look. Bella, Vick and Louis fell asleep and Flara looked at them and back at her trainer.

She got down and walked over to Cherry's other side and got back in bed. Andy just watch the whole with his tail wagging in his basket bed. Cherry felt some weight on the other side of her and turned around and saw Flara laying beside her, sleeping. She smiled and fell asleep.


	4. Wolf Children Revealed

3 months have passed and Cherry and Ame have been hanging out even more since Cherry found out about Ame's secret. He would come pick her and her friends up and once they're away from Cherry's house, Ame would turn into his wolf form and he would let Cherry ride his back and would take her places with no one else around. He would even take her to his house once in awhile to hang out.

One day in March, Ben and Aleena arranged a big picnic for the Heroes and Aleena and Vanilla invited Hana and her 2 kids to join them. The kids were playing with each other.

For the past few months, Vector and Vanilla found a 6 year old fox girl name Zooey and decided to adopt her, her Digimon partner, Guilly the Guilmon and her Pokémon friend, Burst the Growlithe.

Also, Louis evolved into Lucario. While the kids were playing, the grown-ups were setting the picnic up and talking to one another. "Thank you for inviting me and my children, Aleena." Hana said to the elder purple hedgehog.

"My pleasure, Hana." Aleena responded as she was helping Hana with lunch.

Meanwhile, the kids were playing with each other. "I'm going to catch up to you, Cherry pie!" Kix said as he chased after Cherry, who was giggling from all of this.

"You wish, Kix!" Cherry exclaimed as she was still running away from him. Then, Ame ran in front of Cherry's way and Cherry gasped at this and tried to skid to a stop, but she rammed into him and both the 8 year old kids fell to the ground.

The other children saw this and gasp in shock and ran to them. "BRAXIEN!" Flara exclaimed as she ran over to her trainer with Vick, Louis and Bella behind her.

The 2 friends were making a noise. Cherry rolled off of Ame and on her back and revealed that the 2 friends were laughing real hard from this whole thing, causing the children to sigh in relief and they join in the laughing.

The grown-ups were chuckling at this. "Kids! Lunch time!" Amy yelled for them and they ran to the table and saw the different assortments on the table.

"Wow! This food smells sooo good, mom!" Cherry exclaimed as she saw the food and smelled the aroma. "Thank you, Cherry. Ms. Hana helped with most of this." Vanilla said as she looked at the young human mother, who just gave her a warm smile.

After lunch, the children continued playing and they even played on the big playground while the grown-ups cleaned up. "That was really good, guys. Thank you all so much for this. It's not often me, Yuki and Ame get invited to these things." Hana explained to them with a grateful smile.

"It was our pleasure, Hana. You needed the extra help, with you raising your 2 kids on your own and all." Ben responded with a smile.

Vector looked at the young woman with a very curious look. Hana saw this and gave _him_ the same look. "Is something wrong, Mr. Vector?" She asked with a worried look.

"Now that I'm looking at your face, you do look very familiar. I mean from a long time ago." He responded as he snapped out of his look.

Hana just giggled at this. "I wish we did, then you could've met Ookami-!". "Ookami?! Is that the name of your husband?" Vector asked even more curious now.

Hana gasped a little as she realized that she knew these people for quite a while and never mentioned anything about her late husband. "Y-Yes." Hana responded with a little hesitation.

The kids stop playing as they heard the conversation and listen from the playground, which wasn't that far from the picnic table. "He was everything to me. We met when we were college students." Hana explained to them.

"He always got food for us, he even had to work to make sure we kept the house." Hana explained further. "He sounds like a great man." Amy said to her. Hana smiled and nodded to Amy.

"Deary, what happened to him? Why isn't he with you and y'alls kids?" Vanilla asked curiously. Hana looked at her and tried to think of a response. But all she did was shake her head in response.

"To be honest with you, Mrs. Vanilla, I don't know. He died a little bit after Ame was born. I'm not exactly sure how." Hana responded to her. "Oh. We're sorry, Ms. Hana." Cream said to her.

Hana smiled at her. "It's fine, Cream. It's not y'alls fault. Not y'alls fault at all." Hana said to them. Vector kept thinking of the name of her husband as he heard that name before. But, his thoughts were interrupted by a couple of motors approaching them.

The Heroes and Hana and her 2 kids saw 3 motorcycles approaching them and they stopped 5 feet away from them.

The one in the middle took off his helmet, revealing a human with black spikey hair and sapphire blue eyes. He gave the group an evil like smile.

The other 2 bikers pulled their helmets off and revealed two more humans, one with blonde hair and green eyes and one with orange hair and brown eyes. The one with black hair got off his bike and walked over to them.

"Can we help you, Spikes?" Ben asked the human with a glare. "Nothing much, your majesty. Except for money. So... C'mon! Cough èm up!" Spikes responded while having his hand out to them. "Aleena? Is everything packed?" Ben asked his wife.

"Yes. Why?" Aleena responded with a confused look. "RUN!" Ben said as he looked back at them.

"Right. Let's go!" Aleena said to the others and they all ran. Spikes smirked at this and looked at his two friends. "Paul, Alex, after them! I'll deal with the king!" Spikes told them as he pulled out his Pocket Knife.

The other 2 nodded and they got on their bikes and drove after the others. Spikes looked at Ben with an evil smirk and charged at him and tried to hurt Ben with it, but the 50 year old hare dodge the knife's blade.

Meanwhile, Paul was after the Heroes and pulled out a hand held gun and tried to shoot them with it, but they kept dodging the bullets without any of them getting hit or hurt by them.

Sonic stopped and he did a Spin Dash towards him, but before Paul reacted to this, Sonic hit him straight on in his stomach and made him fly off the bike and he skidded across the ground and landed on his back and his bike hit the tree and caused it to fall on it's side and the bike stopped working.

Paul groaned in pain as he got up and held his stomach. Sonic approach him and placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a smug look. With the heroines, they tried to out run Alex, who was trying to shoot them as well.

Amy and Emily pulled out their hammers and took a giant swing to Alex's front wheel, making him fly off the bike and hit a tree.

Ben we still dodging Spike's attacks and finally grabbed his arm and threw him and grabbed the knife from him as he hit the ground on his back. Ben sighed in relief from this as it was over.

Spikes got up and joined by Alex and Paul, they ran to their bikes. Spikes got on his bike. "We're not done yet, your majesty! You'll still need hand over the money or else!" Spikes exclaimed.

"Or else what, Spikes?" Ben asked him with a glare. Spikes just smirked and he drove his bike towards them and the Heroes got out of the way, but Cherry didn't and Spikes grabbed her and threw her to a nearby big rock and she hit her back on it and landed on the ground. "CHERRY!" The group yelled in shock.

Cherry got up and had her back to the rock as she groaned in a little bit of pain, but she ran off, but Spikes drove around the rabbit and caused her to back up away from the others.

He turned to face Cherry, which he was a 5 feet away from her. He pulled out his gun and pointed at her and he turned to Ben and the others, who had very shocked faces.

"See, your highness? This is what I'll do if you refuse to give us money, shoot this poor girl." Spikes said to Ben as he pulled back the hammer with his thumb and he went back to face her.

"Cherritha! Move! Now!" Vanilla yelled for her youngest daughter. But Cherry was frozen with complete fear. Her eyes were as widen as plates, her mouth was open a little bit as the gun was pointed at _HER_.

Spikes smiled evilly and pulled the trigger on it. But as the bullet went for Cherry, Vector was already running towards her really fast and pushed her out of the way and he took the hit from the bullet.

But luckily, it hit his right side, but it caused him to bleed a little bit. "VECTOR!" Vanilla yelled in shock as she saw her fallen husband. "DAD!" Argyle, Rector, Cherry and Zooey exclaimed as they saw him.

Vector sat up and held his right side. He heard a click and looked up and saw Spikes with the gun pointed towards him and with an evil smirk on his face. "Say your prayers, croc-boy!" Spikes said to Vector with an evil chuckle.

"NO! DADDY!" Cherry yelled as she sat up and her hand out towards her father. "NO! STOOOP!" Ame yelled as he ran towards Spikes and the unthinkable happened.

When Ame jumped in the air, he turned into his wolf form and tackled the shocked human to the ground. The Heroes, except for Cherry, Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara, were shocked by Ame's sudden transformation.

Hana and Yuki were shocked as well as they saw him revealed their secret to not only the 3 bad humans, but their dear friends, who treated them very well for past 8 months.

Ame snarled at the human, not realizing that he just revealed his and Yuki's secret form. But he didn't do it on purpose, he did it to save Cherry's father. Spikes was too freaked out by this as they heard police and ambulance sirens.

When Ame heard it, he quickly got off the boy and ran and hid behind the Heroes. The police cars stopped not far from the scene and they got out of their cars and grabbed the boys.

The chief got out of his and walked over to the group. "What happened? Is everyone alright?" The chief asked them with concern look. Ben nodded. "Spikes and his friends threatened us to get money, but we took care of it, little brother." Ben said to him.

It was Johnny, Ben's younger brother, and Vanilla's older brother. He's the chief of the police department, which their father, Carlos was, so he was following his footsteps by becoming one as well.

Johnny smiled as Ben told him this and sighed with relief. Then, Ame came out from behind the group in his human form (his normal form). Then, Ben introduce Hana and her kids to him.

"Ms. Hana, this is my little brother, Johnny the rabbit, the Chief of the Mobius Police Department." Ben said to her. Hana smiled and shook Johnny's hand. "It's very nice to meet you, sir. Ben and Vanilla told me good things about you." Hana said with a smile.

Johnny smiled back at her and nodded towards her. "Heard great things about you, too." Johnny responded back. Johnny heard someone talking and he looked and saw the traumatized Spikes.

"What's up with you, Spikes?" Johnny asked him with a stern look. Spikes looked and saw Ame and pointed at him with his finger shaking in fear.

"Him! He's not human! He's an animal! A monster! A WEREWOLF!" Spikes responded with anger and fear. Johnny and couple of his members, who held Spikes, chuckled at his response.

"Heh, heh! Him? A werewolf? There's no such thing as a werewolf, boy! Maybe those robberies and all did something to your head, man. Take him and his 2 buddies away and lock èm up real good." Johnny order the 2 police officers.

They nodded and took Spikes, Paul and Alex in a police van, closed the doors, went in and drive them away.

Johnny shook his head and looked at the group and at Ame. "Werewolf. What a joke. Probably trying to make that up to release him. I don't think so.

Then, he noticed Vanilla with Vector, who was holding his wound. "Ben? What happened to Vector?" Johnny asked as he saw his old friend hurt. Ben saw and he remembered that someone _did_ get hurt.

"Spikes was trying hurt Cherry, but Vector pushed her out of the way and took the hit to his right side." Ben said to him. Johnny's eyes widen at this.

"Mm. I'll get the medics and contact Tabitha to tell her that she has a patient." Johnny explained to Ben and pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number and walked off and explained to a couple of medics who was hurt.

2 medics ran over to Vector, who was still hurt from the gunshot and took him into the ambulance with Vanilla following them in and they drove off. Cherry just stood there in shock at to what happened here today.

She was so out of she didn't realize that someone was walking behind her. The person placed a hand on her shoulder and it caused her to jump in shock and she turned around and sighed in relief.

It was Ame. He gave her a concern look. "Sorry that your dad got hurt." Ame said to her. Cherry just turned around completely and just starred at him.

"Than human was going to kill him, but you... You revealed your secret just to save my father." Cherry said to him in a little bit of a surprise voice. Ame looked at her and to the ground in a little bit of shame. He didn't know what to do now.

Cherry saw this and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Thank you for saving my daddy, Ame. I'm sorry that you had to ruined your secret for it." Cherry said to him.

"No problem, Cherry. It was worth revealing it." Ame said as he hugged her back. Hana watched this scene with an unsure look of this whole mess. She looked over to the Heroes for any signs of this.

Ben saw this and nodded at her. She gave him a confused look. He smiled and mouthed 'We won't tell anyone about the wolf forms' to her. She smiled.

* * *

A few hours later, Cherry was sitting on a couch in the Prower's house and looking at the floor. Her and her siblings were staying with Cream and her family as Vanilla was still with Vecto at the hospital.

She called Cream 10 minutes ago, saying that everything was fine now thanks to Tabitha Rose, Amy's mother and Johnny's wife. It turns that the bullet was there, but it didn't go as deep as they expected.

Which was a relief to the family that Vector was going to be fine. But, he was going to stay for another hour. Until then, since Cream was the only family that's close, other than Ben's family, they had, Vanilla told them to stay with her until her and Vector get out of the hospital.

All Cherry thought about while they were there was, how the others would see Ame and possibly Yuki and Hana now. See them as friends still or enemies? This question kept bugging her for awhile.

* * *

After their parents got out of the hospital, they picked the kids up and thanked Cream and Tails for watching them. Later, Vanilla was making dinner while Vector was reading the newspaper.

He had several stitches on his side with several bandages over it so it can heal. Tabitha gave Vanilla 3 rolls of fresh bandages in case the old one gets dirty or if the wound opened back up.

So, Vanilla had to make sure that Vector doesn't do anything that'll cause the wound to up. He needed to rest for a few days. At dinner, it was quiet at the table for the first 10 minutes, but Argyle and Rector didn't like this one bit.

So, they started a conversation up by explaining what their plans are for tomorrow. Zooey explained that she, Emily and Berry were going to hang out at the mall and all.

But Cherry didn't say anything at all. Her parents didn't even ask about her plans for tomorrow, although it probably has something to with Ame. Vector saw his daughter eating her food and he looked at Vanilla with an unsure look, which Vanilla mirrored the same look.

* * *

Later afterwards, Cherry was sitting up on her bed and looked at book about animals, the one with non-mobians, actual animals.

Her Pokémon and Digimon friends were sleeping. Louis sat against the wall since he was a little big to sleep on the bed now (same position as in The mystery of Mew).

Bella slept at Cherry's feet, which they were in the quilt, Vick was sleeping in the middle still and Flara slept with Cherry as usual, sucking on her pacifier in her sleep. But, she's been whimpering off and on due to the whole incident.

Cherry saw her and gently stroke her cheek with the back of her hand, which calmed her down and fell back asleep peacefully. Cherry smiled a little bit and went back to reading her book.

Then, there was a knock on her door. "Come in." Cherry said as she didn't look from her book. Her door opened and revealed Vector opening the door with Vanilla right behind him.

They walked over to Cherry. She looked from her book and saw her dad grabbed the chair from her desk and sat in it while Vanilla sat on her bed. They gave her a worried look and Cherry guessed that it probably had something to do with Ame and his wolf form.

"So, you knew about our neighbors being a werewolf, huh?" Vector asked her with a softened voice.

Cherry sighed in sadness and closed her book and looked at her parents. She nodded to him slowly. "Yes, sir. _We_ knew about this for a few months." Cherry responded as she was referring to herself, Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara.

Vector looked at her again and thought of something as well.

"While we're at the hospital, your mother explained to me about you saving Ame that day you when you said you _fell into_ the river. I know you're not one to lie, Cherry. But after what happened and what we saw, I think you made the right reason." Vector explained with a small smile on his face.

Cherry sighed in relief from this. "Plus, we all agreed to help Hana to keep this from everyone else, as well." Vanilla said.

"So, you both aren't mad about this?" Cherry asked curiously. "Why should we be? Cherry, if Ame didn't reacted quick enough, I wouldn't even be here right now." Vector responded to her.

"So, can we still hang out?" Cherry asked them with hope in her eyes. Vector and Vanilla smiled and nodded to her. Cherry smiled and she hugged her father and sighed in relief.

"Thank you, daddy and... I'm sorry." Cherry said with an apology. "For what?" Vector asked as he arch his eye in confusion. "Y'all told me to move and I didn't. Because of that, you got hurt." Cherry responded with a shameful look.

Vector smiled gently and he hugged her. "It's alright, sweetheart. You didn't know that was going to happen." Vector responded as hugged her a little tighter.

Cherry smiled as a few tears fell from her eyes as she hugged him back. "I love you, daddy." Cherry said to him. "I love you too, my Cherry pie." Vector responded back. Vanilla just smiled as she saw this.

"The reason your can't die, Cherry, is because we're soulmates and his willpower of being with his family." Vanilla said as she was leaning against the door way. Vector smiled at her.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vector and Vanilla left Cherry's room and closed her door. Cherry was laying on her bed and looked up at the ceiling with a confused look. "A soulmate? What's a soulmate?" Cherry asked herself.

She got out of bed and walked over to her door, opened it up and walked out of the room and as she figured, her mom was reading her book on the family couch in the living room.

"Mom?" Cherry asked her, which got her attention. "Hmm? Oh, Cherry. What is it, dear? Why are you out of bed?" Vanilla asked as she closed her book and placed it on the lamp table and pat the cushion next to her for Cherry to seat next to her.

Cherry walked over to her and sat on the couch next to her mother. "Mom? What's a soulmate?" Cherry asked her curiously. Vanilla thought about a way for Cherry to understand.

"Well...uh... Well, it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person." Vanilla started to explain.

"Like you and dad?" Cherry asked her mom. Vanilla made an unsure look. "No. Actually they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself because they inspire you." Vanilla continued.

"A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you'll always love them. Nothing can ever change that. Do you understand, sweetheart?" Vanilla asked Cherry.

Cherry smiled and nodded at her mother. "Yes, ma'am, I do." Cherry responded as she got up, kissed her mother on the cheek and walked back to her room and closed her door and hopped back in her bed.

She looked up at the ceiling again and thought about what her mother explained to her about what a soulmate is and thought about Ame. 'Could he be _my_ soulmate?' Cherry thought to herself.

Cherry fell asleep while thinking about it.

* * *

AN: I was inspired by videos about the soulmate quote. So I used it for the last part.

The Quote is by Dawson's Creek.

Hope y'all enjoy.


End file.
